The Going's On: The Fight is On (Original)
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: It's been a month since Courtney's death and Everything is falling apart. Duncan is still grieveing and no one knows what to do. There's a war to be won, but no plan of action. Can they win without Courtney's guidence? Or can an unnamed source help?
1. Back to Basics

_**1-Back to Basics**_

"Come on, Duncan!" Gwen shouted, banging on his bedroom door. "Open the door!"

"You can't ignore us forever!" Taylor screamed through the wooden door that was separating the girls from Duncan.

"He's a vampire." Phoebe told her cousin. "Of course he can."

"You're wasting your time." Rebecca told the girls. "He hasn't come out of his room since...You know..." No one wanted to speak of Courtney's death. It had been a month since the fateful day and a black cloud had hung over Scarlatina since that day.

Duncan had retreated back to his bedroom the moment Courtney's funeral had finished. He couldn't bare to live his life without her in it. It was hard enough when she left for the academy, but now she was gone for good. As far as Duncan was concerned, she was never coming back.

Gwen banged her fist against the door again. She wasn't going to let Duncan waste his time in his room, especially when there was a war to prepare for.

"I am not going away until I get the tiniest hint that you're alive, Duncan!" The goth girl yelled.

"And we're back to HE'S A VAMPIRE!" Phoebe shouted.

"WHAT!" Duncan swung open his bedroom door. His eyes were red, but not the kind of red he gets from being a vampire. He had shaved in weeks, so he had stubble and hair growing at odd angles across his face. He didn't look too happy with the girls.

"We want to help you." Taylor told her cousin, but Duncan couldn't see it that way.

"Help me with what?" He asked, not giving the girls time to answer. "My life is over, end of story!" He slammed the bedroom door shut again, leaving the four girls standing on the landing.

"Just leave it guys. He'll come to terms with it in his own time." Rebecca told the other three, before walking off to her own bedroom.

"Beck's, he needs help!" Phoebe called after her sister.

"He need's to be alone." Rebecca replied before shutting her own bedrooom door.

Back outside, by the usual fountain spot, the group were sitting around in silence, patiently waiting for Gwen and Taylor to return. The death had affected them, too. They were all lost without Courtney by their side. She was always the one who brought the life back to them. When she had been at the academy, everyone had been miserable, too. There just wasn't any point.

"Any luck?" Bridgette asked as Taylor and Gwen took their seats.

"He says his life is over." Taylor told them.

"Can vampire's lives end?" Trent asked, wrapping his arm around Gwen.

"Meterphorically they can." Gwen told him.

"Why won't he come out?" Bridgette cried. She was one of the worst affected people by the death. Courtney had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. Bridgette had never thought about a life where she would never be able to see Courtney's again. It hurt her so much to be apart from her best friend, let alone a whole death relm away.

"He's lost the only person he really cared for." Geoff spoke up to the group. "You can't blame him for wanting to be alone." Silence. Everyone understood.

"It's unhealthy for him to be in there." Ellie whispered.

"Like he cares." Taylor told her.

"But we need him if we even want to stand a chance of winning the war." Leah said. Everyone wanted them to win the war. Everyone wanted to be free from the Trackers.

"Tell that to Duncan." Trent muttered.

"I doubt he wants to think about the war, right now." Geoff told the group.

"He must want revenge." Bridgette mumbled.

"If he wants revenge, he can get it. We're not going to stop him." Ellie said.

The sun went down and the moon came up. Darkness felw over Scarlatina. The stars weren't shining out, the only source of light was the moon and the distant glow from the Scarlatina Palace.

In the center of the town, just past the fountain, was a golden statue. Not a regular golden statue. It was the staue of Courtney's Black. She had been laid to rest in the town center, where Duncan and Nigel had constucted a headstone for their darling Princess.

The engraving on the statue read;

Courtney Black

Aged 17

A great sorcerer

Daughter of Nigel Black

and One true love of

Duncan Hudson

Silently, a dark figyre rushed down from the side of twon to the center. Stopping as they reached the statue. He took a seat on the floor, revealing his identity as the the moon reflected off the gold.

"Hey, Princess." Duncan smiled weakly. "I've been thinking about you today." He was feeling stupid talking to himself, but he thought Courtney was listening to him. "Today I was thinking about all the good times we had together, we have so many, it's hard to pick a favorite." Duncan let out a deep sigh. "But I loved every moment when I was with you. I don't regret any of it." A stray tear appeared in Duncan's eye. He hated crying, it showed he was weak. But without Courtney he just wanted to pour his heart out. "I love you more than anything in the world. And I wish I had stopped you from going to fight Heather by yourself." The tear fell from his eye and rolled down the tough boy's cheek. "And if I could turn back time, I would make sure this whole thing never happened. I would make sure I never told you about the academy. I blame myself for it all." It was getting harder and harder for Duncan to speak. His words were coming out chocked and he had no idea where he was going with his one-sided conversation. "If I hadn't told you about the academy, then you wouldn't have gone and Heather would have left you alone. You would still be here with me." A few more tears fell. "I miss you more and more everyday-" A cracking sound and a few bushed rustling came from behind Duncan. "I've got to go. I'll be back to see you tomorrow, Princess. I love you." Duncan got up and ran back to his house in the darkness of the night.

Duncan quietly tip-toed into the house, making sure he didn't shut the door too loudly. He quietly walked up the staircase, making his way back to his bedroom, where he would stay until the following night.

"Where have you been?" It was Phoebe. Duncan shot his head around in shock, but then narrowed his eyes on his baby sister.

"Shhh!" He hissed, not wanting anyone else to wake up. "I went out, okay? No biggie."

"I only want to help, Duncan." Phoebe's voice was small, like a child who knew they were in trouble.

"Well, unless you can preform miracle's, then I don't want, or even need, your help!" The angered teenager spat. "Good night, Phoebe." Duncan ran up the rest of the steps and slammed his bedroom door shut behind him. He really just wanted to be left alone.

A/N: Hey hey hey!

I'm back again! LOL!

Do you like this so far? I think it's not too bad ;) LOL!

How do you think it's going to play out from now on?

No Courtney? No Duncan? The teams falling apart!

Well, I hope I can drama this story up a bit ;) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Prepare for The Worst

_**2-Prepare for the Worst **_

Bridgette let out a sigh. She knew they were going to lose the war, she really didn't see the point in trying anymore.

"Since one of our strongest fighters is no longer with us, what are we going to do?" She asked the group. They were trying to put together a plan, but it wasn't going too well.

"I say we pack up and all move back to Canada, who's with me?" Trent asked, earning a smile here and there from a few others.

"No one!" Geoff told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That is the worst plan ever!" Izzy shouted out. Izzy was one of the very few people who wanted to fight. The crazed redhead wanted to kick ass, and she wasn't going to rest until she did.

"If one of us doesn't fight, then we all lose to them." Gwen said, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor in front of her.

"Courtney would want us to fight!" Leah shouted out. St the mention fo their lost friends name, all the girls lifted a hand up to their hair. They all had a hair clip, two intwined circles, in their hair, in memory of Courtney.

"But look where fighting got her..." Ellie whispered.

"She fought alone. We have each other. We will not be alone. We will win this as a team!" Geoff shouted out, jumping to his feet. As leader of the pack, it was hard for him to see his team so down.

"We still need a plan." Trent muttered.

"We train." Everyone turned to face Leah. "We get into shape and whoop their butts!"

"I'm up for that!" Izzy smiled wickedly. She really wanted her revenge on the Trackers. Not just for Courtney, but for everything they've done.

"How can we win if our strongest fighter won't fight?" Trent asked and everyone groaned. They had forgotten about that. Duncan refused to fight. He didn't want anything to do with the Trackers anymore, they took his world from him, they weren't going to take anything else.

"We'll find a way to win!" Leah screamed at the werewolf.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Gwen told the group. They all knew Duncan was their only hope, they could only hope that he would come to his senses and fight again.

"Isn't he still in his room?" Bridgette asked.

"No, he's down by the statue with Phoebe." Gwen told the group who nodded their heads automatically.

"I'll come with you." Geoff offered and the two started to walk off to the statue.

Duncan and Phoebe were sitting down by Courtney's golden statue. They had been there all day, talking to Courtney as if she was there with them.

Phoebe had finally managed to get Duncan out of his room. He had agreed to go out and visit Courtney's statue early in the morning, so he wouldn't have to face anyone but Phoebe, however they had ended up staying all day.

"Hey, guys." Phoebe smiled up at her friends as they approached the statue.

"How you feeling?" Gwen asked Duncan. The grieving vampire was sitting on the base of the statue, rubbing the golden foot with his hand.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" He meant it as a snappy comment, but it came out a hushed tone.

"We get it, you're in depression." Gwen sighed. "But come out of it for us." The three of them turned their eyes to Duncan.

"I've told you, I want nothing to do with it..." Duncan was getting very upset.

"Why can't we just back down and forget the whole thing?" Phoebe asked, resting her head on Geoff's shoulder.

"They'll claim victory and kill us in our sleep." Geoff told Phoebe, resting his head on top of hers. They kept their eyes on Duncan, both were very concerned about Duncan.

"You're talking to three vampires about being killed in our sleep?" Phoebe questioned, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Just think about it, Duncan." Gwen said, turning her back on her friend. Geoff gave Phoebe a quick squeeze and followed after the goth girl.

"He won't fight." Geoff said, breaking the silence as he sat down.

"He has to if we want to win!" Ellie cried out. She didn't really want to fight, but she knew they had to.

"I still say we move back to Canada." Trent muttered, a few more people smiling at him. But that didn't get rid of the nervous feeling they were all feeling about the war.

A/N: As the title says, prepare for the worst...

Will Duncan fight? Or will he let them all go out and kill themselves?

Wait and find out ;)

Thank you to;

XxXYunocchi-chanXxX: Aw, thank you! :)

icarlyfanatic101: You should ;) LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: LOL! Thank you :)

CodyOnTheBounce: :) ahaha! I was sitting here for ages trying to work it out, it was bugging me for ages! When I read the review I literally shouted out 'OMG! I KNEW THAT!'...I didn't... ;) Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: I hope you do! How do you know...? ;) Thank you :)

Punk Rockette: LOL! Here's hoping ;) Thank :)

Talzdarlz13: Courtney's my favorite to :) Thank you :)

sweetElisabeth: You'd think that, wouldn't you ;) Thanks :)

PenguinsRcute: Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: :) Thanks :)

OMG! 10 REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 1! I FEEL SO LOVED BY YOU ALL! Let's keep this up :)

Thank you for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Dreams of Dreams

_**3-Dreams of Dreams**_

"I actually laughed today." Duncan smiled up at the statue. "Phoebe came with me to visit you and she said 'What would Courtney say if she kew you were talking to yourself'. I just couldn't stop myself from laughing." The upset vampire took a deeo breath, the smile fading from his lips. "She gets me, the way you used to. I'm not like everyone else and you two are the only ones who can see that."

"I wish you were still here." Duncan said. "They're still going to fight Heather and they want me to help...But I can't." His voice was getting shaky. "I can't watch what happened to you again. That would be the worst possible thing. If only you were here to stop them."

"Where am I?" Duncan asked, everything around him seemed to melt away into nothingness.

"Where ever you want to be." A familiar voice said. But Duncan couldn't believe it. He thought it was too pretend to be real, but when he stood up and looked behind him, there she was.

"Courtney?" Duncan couldn't believe his eyes.

"Who were you expecting?" She asked, a playful smile on her lips.

"Not...you." It was getting harder for Duncan to understand why his dead girlfriend was standing right in front of him.

"Well, I'll just have to leave then." Courtney told him and with a click of her fingers, she was gone. Duncan looked around frantically.

"No, wait, don't...!" He called out.

"I won't leave you here, don't worry." Courtney replied and Duncan turned around to see her standing behind him again.

"Where is here, anyway?" Duncan asked.

"Where does it look like?" She asked. "It's my staue..Or grave as I like to call it." As the burnette said the words, the scenery became clearer. They were indeed where Duncan had left off, by the statue.

"Why are you here? How are you here? Does anyone else know you're here?" Duncan asked at once. He was in such a shock that Courtney was with him again, he didn't know what to do.

"You wanted me here, I'm not sure and I don't think so." Courtney asnwered. To Duncan she looked even more beautiful than before, so he couldn't stop smiling at her.

"Wow..." The vampire whispered. "I watched you die last month and now you're here, with me." He sank down onto the statue. Courtney came forward and took his hands in hers, smiling down at him. "You loo different. You look...Younger." It was true. Courtney looked like a twelve-year-old. She had a light army-green t-shirt on with a red boob tube over it. Her pants were light grey and had a black belt that slid from one hip to the other. Her hair was down to her shoulder, it's natural brunette color and she also had the two interlinked rings, like the other girls had, in her hair.

"Thanks." Courtney smiled. "You look...the same." Duncan smiled back.

"I haven't had much time to change. I didn't leave my room till last night." Courtney frowned at him.

"Why didn't you leave your room?" She asked, puzzled.

"I've been depressed." Duncan sighed. He held his hand up to Courtney's cheek and smiled. "You mean the world to me, always have, always will. Losing you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do." Courtney held her hand up on top of Duncan's, she closed her eyes and let her cheek melt into his palm. "It made me fall apart inside."

"You haven't lost me." Courtney whispered, fluttering her eyes open. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"How? I don't know, but something tells me you can't stay for very long." Courtney moved Duncan's hand away from her.

"Here." Courtney pressed her hand on top of Duncan's, sliding sopmething into his palm. "Take this." She closed up his knuckles and he uncurled them again.

"What's this?" He asked, staring down at the interlinked hoops in his palm.

"It symbolises us being close to each other." Courtney pointed to the one in her. "This shows that I am close to home. All the girls are wearing them too. It's to remember me when I'm not there." Duncan took his eyes of Courtney and stared down at the rings in his hand. "But, I promise you, just because I'm not there, it doesn't mean I'm not there."

"But what-?" But Courtney was gone. Duncan rubbed his eyes and stood up from the statue. But, what he thought was standing up, was really sitting up in bed. "Courtney?" He called out, but nothing but darkness surrounded him.

"Sorry, Duncan. It's phoebe." His younger sister replied. He must have fallen asleep without realizing.

"Did we wake you?" Rebecca asked. "Sorry." Duncan layed back down on the bed. He had been having such a nice dream.

"Were you dreaming about Courtney?" Phoebe asked, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Dreaming?" He questioned the word like he had never heard of it before.

"Yeah." Rebecca replied, kneeling down on the floor beside the bed. "That's what happens when you fall asleep."

"Yeah, yeah...I must have been." He muttered, wishing it hadn't been a dream.

"Sorry we woke you, try to go back to sleep." Phoebe smiled and left the room with Rebecca, leaving Duncan alone again.

The teenage vampire sighed to himseld. He clenced his hand into a fist, but he was stopped by the clinking of metal. When he peered down at his hand, he was still holding the linked hoops that Courtney had given him.

Later that day, for the first time in four weeks, Duncan joined the group for their daily meeting. Everyone was shocked at him, but tried to not show it.

"Duncan, can I ask you something?" Bridgette asked.

"Shoot." He smiled at her, shocking even more people.

"Do you believe in life after death?" Bridgette smiled awkwardly back. It was like she had read his mind. All morning Courtney's words had been haunting Duncan.

_"Just because I'm not there, it doesn't mean I'm not there." _

"You're asking a vmpire if they believe in life after death?" Taylor asked, questioning Bridgette's question.

"Do you or don't you?" Bridgette urged for an answer off Duncan.

"I do." He replied. "I believe that just because someone isn't there, it doesn't mean they're not there. Why do you ask?"

"Phoebe told us about your dream about Courtney last night." Leah blurted out. She wasn't going to lie to Duncan to protect his feelings. She never lied to anyone to protect their feelings.

"And?" Duncan said, looking to the redhead.

"I was just wondering." Bridgette butted in, not wanting an argument to break out.

"Can I ask you something?" Geoff asked his girlfriend.

"Shoot."

"Why are you all wearing those double rings?" None of the guys knew why the girls had suddenly decided to wear them. All the girls looked away from Geoff, and from the rest of the boys, too. Duncan, however, chuckled slightly.

"It's to symbolize being close to Courtney." He told Geoff.

"How do you know that?" Gwen asked Duncan, curious as to how he knew when no one had told him. Duncan pulled his linked rings from his pocket and squeezed them in his palm.

"It came to me in a dream."

A/N: I have always wanted to have a dream like that. Where you wake up and find that the thing someone gave you in a dream, had actually been given to you!

I think I first got that from Futurama...When Leela wakes up wearing Fry's jacket...Yeah, I got it from there ;)

LOL!

I love futurama! It is an EPIC! show!

LOL!

Thank you to;

XxPurpelChickxX: ;) Thank you :)

Punk Rockette: ahaha! And happy day after valentines day ;) LOL! Thanks :)

XxXYunocchi-chanXxX: Aww! Thank you so much :)

CodyOnTheBounce: ahahahaha! Yeah, plans weren't the best...LOL! Thanks ;) And hopefully we will beat TDR in reviews ;) LOL!

InstruMental: LOL! Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: Thanks :) Ah...That is a very good question...

EternalStarlight28: Oh...weird computer...LOL! Don't worry, I start shouting at the screen and then my step-dad just leaves the room, giving me a really funny look...LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron: OMG! Is this a review FROM YOU? I can not believe it! LOL! But yeah...They might get whupped...LOL! Thanks :)

CyD1224Izzy: I totally understand!...Maybe not...LOL! But it's kwl if ya don't review every chapter :) Thank you :)

YAYA! 9 reviews people! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. One Way Out

_**4-One Way Out**_

"We're gonna lose!" Ellie shouted out, collapsing on the floor. It had been a hard day of training for everyone, but no improvments seemed to have been made.

"We're not strong enough..." Taylor graoned, rubbing her back. Everyone was in pain after the exercises they had pushed themselves through.

"I can think of a way." Duncan told them, face dead staright. He really did have a way for them to win.

"But, that's far too dangerous, Duncan." Gwen scolded her friend. Reading each others mind's had it's slight advantages. "You know that it could easily go wrong."

"It's worth it, isn't it?" Gwen couldn't argue with that. If the procedure went the right way, everything would be perfect and there was an even better chance of the team winning the war. Everyone wanted to win, no matter what they had to do. Winning would mean the world to each of them.

"You're only doing this for yourself!" Gwen hissed at the vampire. That was also true. Duncan would benifit hugely if it went right, or even if it went wrong.

"I promise you I'm not." Duncan said. "I promise you, that this is to help you guys win the war against the Trackers." Duncan still wasn't fighting with them.

"I'll go along with it, if you promise to fight." Gwen pushed for an answer. Duncan looked down to the floor, up to the sky, then finally he looked Gwen in the eyes.

"I can't promise that." He said, his voice icy cold.

"It won't happen again, Duncan." Gwen reassured Duncan. "If everything goes right, you know it won't." The two vampires stared at each other for a while, before Duncan caved and sighed heavily.

"Okay, fine. I'll fight." Smiles broke out on everyone's faces. The team were watching Duncan and Gwen bickering back and fore about the way to win. None of them knew waht the way was, but they trusted the two vampires.

"What you are you two talking about?" Trent asked. He was lying face-up on the grassy field, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand.

"Our secret weapon." Duncan smirked at the tired werewolf.

"What secret weapon?" Geoff asked. He was team captin and wanted to know everything that was going on. However, Gwen and Duncan weren't telling anyone anything.

"It's a vampire secret weapon." Gwen told him.

"What secret weapon?" Taylor asked, even she was confused about it all.

"You'll have to wait and see." Duncan winked at his cousin, knowing it would anger her. Taylor was very nosy and, like Geoff, liked to know what was going on all the time.

"And if all goes as planned, we might actually have a chnace of winning this war." Gwen smiled at Duncan, knowing it was his idea to do it. But she also knew the consequences and effects it could have.

"If it means we iwn, GO FOR IT!" Leah shouted out and everyone nodded their head in agreement. All they could hope for was for it to work, what ever it was the two had planned.

A/N: So, what do we think they have planned?

I KNOW! LOL!

Wait and see people...Wait and see...

Thank you to;

eternalstarlight28: LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: Yeah, it is saddening...Thanks :)

Sakura Blossom Storm: I do try my best to update at least one story each day. I am just addicted to writing and I love all the amazing reviews I get on every story :) If I do have any new characters, I'll see if I can make them different :) I understand why having the same ones over and over can get boring. LOL! :) Thank you :)

XxXYunocchi-chanXxX: LOL! Futurama is an amazing TV show! I am addicted to it ;) I am a huge fan of DxC, but I do support DxG...I prefer not to get into the whole shipping war :) Thanks :)

Punk Rockette: Duncan's happines is all that matters ;) LOL! Thank you :)

CodyOnTheBounce: I don't know...I've never heard of Final Fantasy...Wait, isn't that a game?...I don't know. LOL! YAY! Thank you so much for being reviewer 250 :) LOL! Thanks :)

CyD1224Izzy: LOL! Thank you :)

sweetElisabeth: That is a very good question...I guess if you were in that position you wouldn't be thinking about that...Thanks :)

PenguinsRcute: LOL! Thank you :)

EEEEEEE! 10 REVIEWS XD! I am so HAPPY! LOL! I have 30 reviews from 3 chapter...EEEEEEE!

Thank you so much for reading, pretty please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Top of The Chain

_**5-Top Of The Chain**_

"What do we say to them?" Gwen asked, slightly worried she would mess up. Duncan and Gwen were sat in a large room. It had fancy marble cylinders and red sofas, lined with gold. The floor was reflecting off everything in the room, including the tall, oak, double doors, that were at the opposite end of the room to the two vampires.

"How should I know?" Duncan replied. He was as unsurea bout the whole thing as Gwen was.

"This was your idea!" Gwen whisper-hissed back, making sure no one but Duncan could have heard her.

"Doesn't mean I thought it through!" Duncan whisper-hissed back.

"Oh gosh." Gwen said, turning back to the front, staring down at the floor and clutching the edge of the sofa. "What are we going to do now?"

"Wing it?" Duncan told her, but it came out more as a question.

"WING IT?" Gwen yelled, before clamping her own hand over her mouth.

"Yeah." Duncan replied. "Make it up as we go along."

"I know what wing it means!" Gwen whisper-yelled at her friend.

Beofre Duncan could reply, a woman came walking up to them. She had slightly tanned skin and long brown hair. She was wearing a black suit jacket, matching skirt and red shirt. She looked the two right in the eye.

"They are ready to see you now." The woman said, walking away to a desk off to the side.

"Oh great." Gwen sighed. She stood up ad Duncan copied. Gwen smoothed out her clothes and turned to her vampire friend. "How do I look?"

"Nervous."

"Oh gosh..." That only made Gwen even more nervous.

"You look fine." Duncan reassured her. He walked forward, Gwen trailing behind. He pushed open the large oak doors and stepped into the room behind them.

The room was even larger than the one before it. The floor and walls were made of white stone marble, giving it a bright look. The ceiling wasn't a ceiling, more of a giant skylight that looked straight out into the clear blye sky above.

The room was bare, apart from two chairs in the middle of a raised platform in the center of the room. They were single versions of the sofas from the previous room, both containing a young woman on them.

"Well, who do we have here?" The first girl said. She had drak skin and cropped chocolate brown hair. She was on the rather large side, but didn't think much of it. Her clothing consisted of a pair of dark green leggings, a black skirt, dark green strap top and netted sleeves.

"Gwen Lewis." Gwen bowed.

"Duncan Hudson." Duncan bowed.

"And you two are...?" The girl asked.

"Vampires." Duncan replied as the two stood back up straight.

"Oooh." The second girl piped up. "Been a while since we had a pair of blood suckers in here." This girl was small and pale. She had bright red hair that reached her ears and black streaks going through it. She wore a tight fitting blue top and green cardi, with a black skirt. Her make-up was dark, making all the features on her paper white skin stand out on her face.

"Are you a canivouras breed?" The first girl asked.

"No. Not at all." Duncan answered, sensing how scared Gwen was becoming with all the questions.

"And I was up for a bit of fun." The second girl muttered.

"Well, hello. I am Layona and this is Kaly." The first girl introduced. "We are the top of the chain now."

"What happened to Kristy and Masey?" Gwen asked.

"They left AGES ago." Kaly replied.

"So, what can we do for you today?" Layona asked. Gwen and Duncan exchanged looks, making sure they both knew what they wanted.

"We were hoping for a reviviversion." Duncan explained.

"A WHAT?" Kaly shouted out. She seemed dead against the idea as soon as Duncan said it.

"A reviversion." The vampire boy repeated, making sure they both understood what it was the two were asking for. Kaly slouched back in her chair, her face blank.

"That's what I thought you said." She muttered.

"Reviversion comes with a hefty cost." Layona warned.

"We know." Gwen told her. "And we are prepared to deal with the consequences." Kaly leaned in close to her partner, not taking her eyes off the vampires.

"Do you know how much energy we'd need for a reviversion?" She whispered.

"I know." Layona whispered back, also watching the two. "We'll just have to keep them talking first."

"Who do you want us to revive?" Kaly asked, sitting back in her seat properly.

"Courtney Black." Duncan said, bracing himself for impact.

"COURTNEY BLACK!" The two council members yelled out at the same time. They both knew perfectly well who Courtney Black was.

"You know her?" Duncan asked, a bit shocked.

"Knew her?" Layona repeated, as if it was some outrageous question. "We would have been lucky if we had."

"You two know her?" Kaly asked, making sure they weren't lying about it.

"I kind of was her boyfriend." Duncan told the two.

"Oh my..." Kaly sank back in her chair, eyes fixed on Duncan. "Wow."

"I'm sorry." Gwen said, clearing missing something. "I am seriosuly lost."

"Courtney Black is a hero!" Layona shouted out. "She died fighting for our rights."

"So, you'll bring her back?" Duncan smiled hopefully.

"Uh..." Kaly turned to her partner again. "This is the difficult part."

"We can try..." Layona trailed off. "But we can not be one hundred percent sure a reviversion will work."

"All powers are down and..." But Kaly couldn't bring the bad news.

"And reviversion is tricky thing that takes up a lot of energy." Layona told the two, watching their hopeful faces drop slightly.

"But, you'll try?" Duncan asked.

"We wouldn't normally." Kaly explained. "But this is for a worthy cause." Duncan and Gwen started to smile a bit brighter again. There was actually a chance of getting Courtney back and winning the war after all.

The two leaders stood up out of their chair and joined hands. They both closed their eyes and concentrated hard.

"For all that is good, for all that is holy. We ask of thee to bring back Courtney." Layona started.

"Courtney Black must come back and serve her purpose here on Earth." Kaly continued.

"Not only for life, but for eternity." Layona shouted out.

The room started to shake violetntly, as if an earthquake was ripping through the town of Scarlatina. The lights went out and the four started to tumble all over the place as the bright white lights blinded everything could see.

A/N: Will it work? Who knows...I DO! LOL!

I'm having a lot of fun reading this :) It's an interesting story :)

Yeah, so most of you got it right ;) Courtney won't be dead for long...Or will she? We still don't know if this thing will work or not...Hmmm...Wait and see ;) LOL!

Thank you to;

XxXYunocchi-chanXxX: LOL! Yeah, that's what it is ;) That'll be ten fanfic dollars ;) LOL! JK! Thank you :)

Punk Rockette: Faith is importnat!...But our team lack it...LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! Thank you :)

CodyOnTheBounce: Yuh-huh...I have no idea what you are talking about...LOL! Our team has no faith...Ah, is it possible? Thanks :)

mo: Not quite...Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: ahaha! LOL! How can you type in the wrong password? LOL! Actually...I did that...I put three 'Z's instead of two...Never mind ;) LOL! Thanks :)

sweetElisabeth: They were talking about THAT! LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron: Yeah...Just like that...LOL! You bet it is ;) LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: LOL! I told ya ;) Thank you :)

9 reviews!...What happened to the other?...Oh well! I don't care! LOL! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. She's Back

_**6-She's Back**_

"DUNCAN!" Courtney ran and jumped on her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around him force. "I am so sorry. I should have listened to you. I am such an idiot!" The brunette cried into her boyfriends shoulder. She brought her face away from his shoulder and crahsed her lips to Duncans, catching him off guard. But, the again, he was shocked that his dead girlfriend was right in front of him.

"Don't be sorry, you haven't done anything wrong." Duncan whispered into Courtney's ear, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Yes I have!" Courtney shouted out. "I ratted us all out and then you got mad and then I got killed! And it's all my fault, not yours, MINE!"

"Can we say it was both your faults and move on?" Gwen asked.

"GWEN!" Courney yelled, letting go of Duncan and hugging her friend standing beside him.

"Oh, now you realize I'm here." Gwen smiled, hugging Courtney back with so much force. "I've missed you, too." Courtney laughed and let go of Gwen, turning to Kaly and Layona.

"Thank you so much!" Courtney cried out, thanking the two leaders, who were now sitting back in their seats behind Courtney.

"Our pleasure." Layona smiled. "It's what we do." Kaly, on the other hand, ran from her seat and engulfed Courtney in a tight hug, almost knocking her off her feet.

"I AM SO HAPPY TO MEET YOU!" The redhead squealed in delight.

"Uh...Thanks?" Courtney wasn't quite sure what was going on. "Have I missed something?" She asked, shaking Kaly off her.

"Your a hero now, Courtney." Layona told her.

"I am?" Courtney looked around at everyone, who were all smilimg at her, confirming it for her.

"You died to protect us, that makes you a hero." Kaly smiled at her.

"Wow..." Courtney's eyes widened and she stared blankly at the wall right in front of her. "Me?...A-A hero...?"

"You better believe it!" Kaly shouted at Courtney. "Because once you get home EVERYONE is going to want to mett you!" Kaly couldn't stop smiling at Courtney, who was starting to find it quite creepy.

"But, Courtney...There are some things that you need to understand first." Gwen said, but she was sounding as happy as she had a moment ago.

"Yeah, okay, tell me what it is." Courtney was smiling, but no one else was anymore.

"Wellllllll...First of all, you should know that you're not human." Gwen explined to her.

"If I'm not human, what am I?" Courtney asked, still looking around at everyone's faces.

"You're nothing..." Duncan said. "Technically, you don't exist." Courtney turned to her boyfriend, her face fallen from it's previous happy smile.

"You're kind of like a zombie." Gwen told Courtney awkwardly. It wasn't really a conversation she wanted to be in, but Courtney was her friend.

"A zombie?"

"Yeah..." Duncan trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. That was what he did when things got awkward, and they didn't much more awkward than that. "And...And you also don't have your sorcerer powers."

"WHAT?" Courtney screamed. To her, her powers were everything. She didn't know how she would be able to live without them. It had been too long since she went without her powers, there was no way she would be able to settle back into a life without them.

"We're sorry, Courtney..." Gwen said, resting her hand on Courtney's shoulder. No one wanted Courtney to lose her powers, but it would happen if they wanted Courtney back.

"No, no." Courtney smiled weakly. "It's not your fault. I'd rather be alive without powers, than dead with powers." It wasn't a lie, but Courtney still wished she had her powers back.

"And, also, you're frozen in time." Gwen explained more news to Courtney. "So, you can't age."

"Wow...I'm going to be seventeen for the rest of my life..." Courtney took a deep breath as she took in all the infomation.

"And that's another thing, you can't die again." Duncan tried to put a smile on his girlfriends face, but not even a bit of good news could do that.

"I can't die?" She questioned.

"There is only one way you can die, and that's if you have your head ripped from your shoulders..." Gwen said, not exactly brightening the mood.

"And that can only happen if you reveal who you are to an outsider." Duncan said, wrapping one arm around Courtney. The small brunette rested her head on her boyfriends shoulder, not able to process everything at once.

"Okay." Courtney choked. "Anything else I should know?"

"You may wanna prepare yourself for the abuse you'll get off everyone when we get back." Gwen shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Some of them are mad because you let Heather kill you." Duncan whispered.

"I didn't let her kill me!" Courtney yelled, totally outraged at that. She pushed herself away from Duncan. "Heather caught me off guard."

"Oh and no one knows we've come to get you." Gwen added in, half-ignoring Courtney's outburst.

"Well, this should be interesting..." Courtney mumbled to herself.

A/N: You didn't think Courtney, MY FAVORITE CHARACTER, would stay dead for long, would you?

Ah, but there could always be the loss of someone else...

Thank you to;

XxXYunocchi-chanXxX: LOL! There's always next time ;) Thanks :)

sweetElisabeth: ahaha! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Yes...Reviversion ;) LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: THEY DID IT! LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: OMG! I was so thinking of making that happen! LOL! Thanks :)

CyD1224Izzy: LOL! Thank you :)

Punk Rockette: LOL! Who doesn't have winging it as plan B? Great observation ;) But I couldn't do that...That might have killed me as well as everyone reading ;) LOL! Thanks :)

CodyOnTheBounce T.V: ahaha! Congrats on the promotion to C.E.O ;) Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: Don't worry, reviversion isn't a word either...LOL! Thanks :)

YAY! 10 reviews :) I feel so happy again :) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. Back in Business

_**7-Back in Business**_

"Where have you two been all day?" Taylor asked as she saw Gwen and Duncan approaching the group. Everyone turned their heads and Gwen and Duncan were stood there smiling.

"Somewhere." Gwen smirked, rocking back and fore like a little child.

"But, there's someone who'd like to meet you." Duncan todl the group, who looked up at him with curious eyes. "She's down by Courtney's statue."

"Um...Okay." Bridgette replied, looking around at the others.

"Who is it?" Trent asked.

"You'll see." Duncan smirked and turned his back on the groupl starting to walk away with Gwen.

The rest of the team got up off the ground and followed them down to the statue. It was shining brightly in the midday sun, reflecting everything around it. Everyone stopped dead when they were a few feet from the statue, staring in shock.

Courtney was sat on the staute, legs crossed indian style, her cellphone pressed to her ear. She smiled up to the others as she said her goodbyes to the person on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, okay...I've gotta go. Bye." The brunette hung up. "Well, don;t just stand there, say something..." She encouraged.

"COURTNEY!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Yes?" She smiled wider at them. All the girls immedietly ran and hugged their old friend, almost kncoking her off her feet. "I've missed you, too."

"So, anyone wanna guess where we've been today?" Gwen joked, wrapping her arms around Trent's waist.

"You went to see the council, didn't you?" Geoff smiled. No one could stop smiling with joy. Courtney was back.

"Whatever gives you that idea?" Duncan asked, bumping fists with his friend.

"The fact that your dead girlfriend is here kind of gives it away." Trent smirked, nuzzling his face into Gwen's hair.

"So? Your dead girlfriend is here, too." Duncan retorted.

"Fair point." Trent replied.

"What are you doing here?" Bridgette asked, breaking away from her engulfing hug from Courtney.

"I've been told your still going off to fight Heather." Courtney said, rasing an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest and pulling a dead serious face.

"So, what if we are?" Taylor replied, folding her own arms across her chest.

"I'm not going to stop you." Courtney smiled, giving Taylor a gentle shove. "I'm here to help."

"Do you honestly think that's a good idea?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm untouchable." Courtney smriekd proudly. "Today I've been bitten by three vampires and a werewolf and I feel great!" Everyone smiled more at Courtney. They had all missed her so much in the past month when she wasn't around.

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're  
nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me!_

Courtney groaned and pulled her phone back out of her pocket, fliping it open.

"Hello?" Pause. "I'll call you back tomorrow...Okay, bye." She hung up and stuck her tongue out at the phone.

"Who was that?" Leah asked. Courtney had only been back less than a day and she was already getting phone calls.

"Kaly." Courtney told her, pulling a funny face. "She keeps calling me, it's weird." Courtney felt like Kaly was stalking her or something. She was the person who kept calling her.

"She's like your number one fan." Gwen joked, laughing to herself.

"I know, it's freaky!" Courtney said, but she was smiling as she did so. She was actually flattered that someone took so much interest in her.

"Why do you have a number one fan?" Ellie aske, confused about everything. The again, so was everyone else, too.

"I may not be to you guys, but I'm aparanetly a hero." Courtney told them. "And Kaly is really excited over that."

"You're a hero to us, too." Bridgette told her best friend, giving her another hug. She had never been so happy to see Courtney in her life.

Courtney smiled and looked over her shoulder at the golden statue of herself.

"I can tell." She giggled.

"Did we tell you that was Kaly and Layona's idea...Kind of." Gwen told Courtney. Kaly and Layona had sent out a letter to Nigel, saying what they wanted to do. Duncan and Nigel agreed it was for the best, a true way to remember her and built it in Courtney's memory.

"No, you must have missed that bit out." Courtney replied, still smiling at the statue.

"Well, it was pratly Kaly and Layona's idea." Duncan teased, earning a punch to the arm from his girlfriend.

Later that day, after the sun had set and the life of Scarlatina had died down, Duncan decided it was time to talk to Nigel.

"Hey, Mr. B." Duncan smiled slightly. "You've got a visitor."

"I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone, Duncan." Nigel replied. He, like Duncan, had been in a deep depression since the death of Courtney. He had locked himself away in his house, thinking back over his daughter's memory.

"Trust me, you'll want to see her." Duncan told him. Nigel sighed and looked up at Duncan.

"Okay, bring her in."

Courtney heard the magic words and walked into the room behind Duncan. She smiled at her father, who's face dropped to the floor.

"Hey, dad."

"Courtney!" Nigel shouted out and Courtney ran to him. The two hugged each other tightly, as if they hadn't seen each other in years, not a month.

"I've missed you so much." Courtney cried, a tear falling down her face.

"I've missed you more." Nigel smiled into Courtney's chocolate brown hair, happy that his daughter had returned. Courtney moved back and wiped her eyes.

"Don't cry, Court." Nigel smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm just really happy to be back." She told him, wiping her eyes again.

"And I'm really happy you are back." Nigel smiled, pulling his daughter in for another hug.

A/N: AWWWW!

LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField:...What's a dead weight?...Thank you :)

CodyOnTheBounce T.V: LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: ahaha! Yeah! LOL! Thanks :)

sweetElisabeth: ahaha! Aw! Thank you :)

Punk Rockette: LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: ahahahaha! Thank you :)

XxXYunocchi-chanXxX: LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: Aww! Thank you so much :)

YAY! Thank to everyone who reviewed :) I love you all :) Almost got 60 now! LOL! YAY!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Wedding Planners

8-Wedding Planners

"Hey." Courtney smiled, entering the Hudson household. It had been too long since she had last done it. Phoebe was there to greet her at the staircase, all smiles, too.

"Hey, Court." The fifteen-year-old replied. "Duncan's kinda busy right now."

"With what?" The older girl asked. It wasn't like Duncan to be busy. Duncan was the sort of person who wouldn't get out of bed till three, then laze around watching TV till he could go back to bed. What could he have possibly been doing?

"He's helping set up for the wedding." Phoebe told her, as if it was an obvious answer.

"Wedding?" Courtney asked as if she had never heard of the word before. "Who's wedding?"

"Becky's." Courtney was left in shock. Rebecca, Duncan's older sister, getting married? Courtney hadn't even know she had a boyfriend, let alone a fiancee.

"Rebecca's getting married?" Was the only thing Courtney could say.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Courtney shook her head. "She got engaged aout a year ago, they keep trying to get married, but something always keeps coming up." Phoebe explained.

"I-I was at the academy..."

"Oh...Well, it was nice talking to you." Phoebe said, avoiding the subject. "But I need to go help, too." The young girl scooted past Courtney and out the door, not wanting to let the awkwardness between the two go on any longer.

"Courtney, just the person I wanted to see." Rebecca smiled, her icy blue eyes twinkling as she came down the stairs. Courtney turned her head from the door to face Rebecca, she didn;t long different like the rest. She was the same old person.

"Well, you're the first person who hadn't freaked out when they saw me." Courtney smiled at her sister-in-law.

"I'm used to having the living dead walking around." She winked and Courtney smiled a bit more.

"Oh, uh...Congrtas on the..uh..engagment."

"Thanks. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about." Courtney looked at Rebecca, confused. "I was wondering if you wanted to be one of my bridesmaid's."

"Really?"

"Don;t you want to be?" Rebecca asked, sensing Courtney's doubtfulness.

"No, it's not that. I mean, I'd love to be your bridesmaid, just, why pick me?" Rebecca took Courtney's hand in hers and the two sat at the bottom of the staircase.

"Why wouldn't I choose you?" Courtney shrgged her shoulders slightly. "I think you'll make the perfect bridesmaid, and, maybe one day, you'll make the perfect bride." Courtney blushed a little, moving her head to look away from Rebecca.

"I-I don't think that's top of Duncan's list at the moment." She admitted.

"But you do want to marry Duncan?" Rebecca pushed, making Courtney blush a bit more. She had never really thought about marrying Duncan. Before she had always thought she was too young, but after everything that had happened, she figured she wasn't. It's not like she was getting any older, right?

"I-Uh...I-I..I guess...I, um would like to...Um..one day." The brunette stuttered, thinking about what she would like in the future.

"Well, you just got to give Duncan a boost in the right direction and he'll get what you're trying to tell him eventually." Courtney smiled a bit, her mind still set on her own wedding.

"I'll keep that in mind..."

"Okay, come on, we can't be late." Rebecca stood up and Courtney gave her a funny look. "We're gonna go see if everythings going smoothly down at the church."

The old church on the edge of skirt was crumbling at the sides. The pain job used to be a rich brown, but now it was a faded caramel color. The roof looked like it would cave in at any moment. Courtney loved it.

She hadn't ever seen the church before. But, Courtney wasn't really a religious person, so she wouldn't have paid much attention to it.

Inside was beautiful. The walls were newly painted white and the stain glass windows freshly polished so they sparkled under the suns rays that streamed in from outside. There were loads of people rushing around inside, helping set up all the wedding decorations.

Up front, Duncan was standing at the top of the aldder, talking down to a man who was steadying it at the bottom for him. Phoebe was tiying ribbons, concentrating on getting each one perfect.

"Beck, come here." Another girl. who Courtney didn't know. called to her. Rebecca smiled at Courtney and Courtney nodded her head, letting Rebecca go off to her friend.

Courtney walked down the isle towards to the front. She walked slowly, trying to picture her own wedding. It was beautiful. Or, at least it was. A loud crash and Duncan's loud 'ooft!', brought her from her world.

"I'm okay!" He shouted out, jumping to his feet and rubbing his head. The man was laughing at him, picking the ladder back up. "Hey, Princess." Duncan said, spotting Courtney staring at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm one of Rebecca's bridesmaids." She told her boyfriend, shaking her head at him.

"Hey, not my fault Kevin dropped the ladder!" Duncan whined like a little kid. "Wait, you're going to be a bridesmaid?" Courtney raised an eyebrow at Duncan, placing her hands on her hips.

"Got a problem with that?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"N-No...Not at all! Hey, uh-This is Kevin!" Duncan grabbed the man who had been holding the ladder and shoved him in front of himself.

"Uh-Hey?" He said, confused at what was going on. Kevin had short black hair and shiny brown eyes. His t-hsirt was plain black, but had a long sleved, red shirt under neath.

"Kev, this is Courtney, my super gorgeous, super amazing, super perfect girlfriend." Duncan told him, sucking up to Courtney. "Courtney, this is the not-to-lucky man, Kevin. He's the one getting married to Rebecca."

"Ah, so your Courtney." Kevin said, jabbing Duncan in the stomach with his elbow. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Um...Thanks." Courtney smiled polietly, but she was starting to feel a little awkward. "Nice to meet you, too."

A/N: Meh, expect the next few chappies to be just short fillers...

Yeah, not that good of a chappie...I understand if this was boring...I may have even started ot get bored of writing it...That may be because it nisn't as excitinas The Spiderwick Chronicals which I am watching while writing...LOL!

Almost to the end now...The movie, not the story ;) LOL!

You guys like this story, right? You guys like fantasy, right? Then please check out a story called Lady of The waves by Aaron'sInAMineField

WICKED STORY!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Courtney's not useless! You'll see... ;) WOW! Was that...feeling? ;) Thank you :)

InstruMental: ahaha! It's okay, just a really happy moment :) Thanks :)

CodyOnTheBounce T.V: LOL! Hopefully it'll stay that way ;) Thank you :)

Punk Rockette: LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: ahahahaha! That is so true ;) Thanks :)

pomtdwt: Hmmm...STALKER! LOL!JK...Or am I?...LOL! Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: I know...Thanks :)

YAY! 8 reviews :) Losing a bit...But still got TONS! LOL!

OMG! Have you noticed that in certian parts of Spiderwick the music in the background is the one from casper...Weird...

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. Consequences Part 1

_**9-Consequences**_

_**Part 1**_

"You have got to tell her!" Gwen hissed, slamming her fists down on the side of the fountain. It would have hurt if she'd been human, but all she got was a tingling up the sides of her hands.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO TEL HER?" Duncan yelled back, not wanting to do it himself. He was more than happy for someone else to deliver the bad news.

"Your her boyfriend!"

"Your her friend!"

"Don't be a wimp all your life, Duncan." Gwen told her friend, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Your the wimp!" Duncan spat back at her. The two just couldn't see eye-to-eye about the situation.

"But, she'll take it better if you tell her." Gwen stick her bottom lip out, pouting towards Duncan, hwo just roled his eyes and groaned.

"What if she breaks up with me?" Duncan whined, not wanting to leave Courtney again.

"She won't break up with you!" Gwen gave Duncan a gnetle push, showing how weak he was acting. It was a simple thing to tell her, but neither wanted to do it.

"It's just easier if you do it." Duncan told Gwen, foldeing his arms across his chest, as if finalizing the conversation.

"How is it easier?" Gwen shouted, not paying much attention to Duncan's bodily actions.

"Because it means I don't have to." Duncan said, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

While the two continued bickering, Courtney came wondering over to the group, who were also sat with Gwen and Duncan.

"What are they doing?" She asked, rasing an eyebrow at the two arguing teens.

"Arguing." Ellie said and Courtney turned to herwith her eyebrow still raised.

"That I could have guessed." She told the young werewolf. "What are they arguing about?"

"You." Leah said plainly, drawing patterns in a pile of sand at her feet. Because that wasn't weird at all.

"Me?" Courtney said, as if the idea of them arguing over her was completely stupid.

"Yes, you." Taylor said, patronizing Courtney. Courtney rolled her eyes at Taylor, she knew her well enough to just ignore her when she thought she was right. Instead, she turned to Duncan and Gwen and coughed loudly, making them notice her exictance.

"Courtney!" Gwen said, before smiling awkwardly.

"Uh..Hey, Princess." Duncan replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, um, what were you two arguing about?" Courtney asked as the two rejoined the circle.

"Uh..." Gwen looked from Courtney, to Duncan and smiled. "Tell her, Duncan."

"Why can't you?" Duncan hissed under his breath.

"Didn't we just have this conversation?" Gwen asked, making Duncan mentally slap himself for even starting it again.

"So, we're agreed, you'll tell her." Duncan smirked.

"I don't care who tells me, I just want to know!" There was an uneasy silence over the group, making Courtney think that everyone knew what was going on, but her. She was feeling very uncertian about who she could trust, since no one was being straight with her.

"Now isn't the best time." Gwen told her, not even bothering to look her in the eye. Another thing barely anyone could do.

"So when is?"

"When no one else is around." Gwen mumbled, hoping everyone would get the message.

"Just walk away and tell her." Bridgette said, fed up of all the bickering.

"I'd rather not." Duncan said, also not looking anyone in the eye.

"Okay, your choices are," Courtney said, smiling at Duncan and Gwen, "A, tell me now. B, tell me now, or C, TELL ME NOW!" The smiled disappeared and was left with a nasty scowl, making Gwen and Duncan think they should tell her now.

"Can you repeat the question?" Gwen tried, but nothing.

"WHAT WERE YOU ARGUING ABOUT?" Courtney screamed. She had been having a few mood-swings over the past few days, but Kaly said it was normal for people who had just been brought back to life to suffer from that. And Courtney understood why too, but she was never open about.

"Whos' gonna tell you." Duncan said, making Courtney narrow her eyes at him with anger.

"Tell me what?" Courtney asked, sorrow in her voice.

"We can't say." Gwen said. "We haven't decided who's telling you yet." The blood in Courtney's veins was starting to rise again.

"JUST TELL ME!" Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Please...?"

"Okay." Gwen took Courtney's hand in hers and moved her over to sit beside her. "When we brought you back from the dead, there were rules and regulations."

"You told me I can't age, I'm not dead, but still not alive, either, and that I can't die again." Courtney stated blankly.

"Well, that wasn't the whole truth...exactly." Duncan told her, leaning over and grabbing Courtney's free had between his two. It took Courtney a moment to understand what Duncan was talking about, more lies?

"Then what is the whole truth?" Courtney asked, looking between her two friends.

"I really don't know how to tell you this." Gwen squeezed Courtney's hand with her own and Courtney squeezed back. She could see how much Gwen was struggling to say it, but she really wanted to know what everyone was keeping from her.

"Please, I want to know."

"You need to know." Gwen told Courtney, finally looking up from the floor and staring her deep in the eyes. "I just can't think of the right words to explain it." Sorrow met sorrow as black hit black. Both girls were upset about the information. Gwen because she knew what it was, Courtney because she knew it was upsetting everyone.

"When you bring someone back to life, there are consequences." Geoff told Courtney, seeing as no one else could.

"What kind of consequences?" Courtney asked, looking around at everyone's faces, but no one looked back. "Someone just be staright and tell me what's going to happen!"

A/N: OMG! WHAT ARE THE CONSEQUENCES?

LOL!

This will be a two part chappie ;) Second part out tomorrow J

I'm in a very good mood today :) Been to see Paul in the cinema today with Aaron :) Had a good laugh ;) LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: I AM NOT A GOTH! There is nothing wrong with a good ol' vampire wedding ;) LOL! And, now, because of you, whenever I picture the wedding in my mind, I can see Busted come running in singing 'I'M GLAD I CRASHED THE WEDDING!' ;) Thanks :)

CodyOnTheBounce T.V: Aahaha! Is she getting that predictable? Hmm...Find out ;) LOL! YAY! I have friends at COTB T.V! LOL! Thank you :)

Punk Rockette: ahaha! Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: WEDDING! LOL! Ah, don't worry...I understand that not everyone can review every chapter ;) Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: That is a bad feeling...accurate? Maybe...Thanks :)

InstruMental: LOL! Thank you :)

CyD12224Izzy: LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: Okay, kids names...I'm gonna have to say no, sorry...But that's only because I have everyone's future, including kids, planned out :) And if Rebecca does need an extra bridesmaid, I will make it you :) Thank you :)

DxCfanForever: LOL! Thanks :) Sure, I'd love to help you with your story :) Oh crap...forgot to PM you...Meh ;)

sweetElisabeth: Ah...Maybe ;) LOL! Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: ahaha! He sure did ;) Thanks :)

OMG! 11 REVIEWS! That is like the most I have had in...a while...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. Consequences Part 2

_**9-Consequences **_

_**Part 2**_

"Have you noticed that since you've been back, that you don't love Duncan as much?" Geoff asked and Courtney thought for a moment. Had she loved Duncan any less?

"No." Not a lie. If anything, Courtney had loved Duncan even more.

"Good try, but she's a type two." Duncan told Geoff, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Can we all just use simple terms that I understand?" Courtney asked. "What's a type two?"

"There are two types of the living dead." Geoff explained. "Type one is like a vampire, can' age, can't die and doesn't have feelings." Courtney nodded. She knew what a vampire was. "Type two is like you, you can't age, but you do have feelings and you can die." Courtney stared blankly at Geoff for a moment. "Have you noticed that you look younger now then you did before?"

"I've been told that." Courtney mumbled, looking over to Duncan who held his hands up defensively. "But, what does that mean? What does it have to do with anything?"

"Well, I'm sure Kaly and Layona explained all the health and safety issues and porblems and complications there can be when bringing some one back from the dead."

"Yeah, that's why they can't bring everyone back from the dead, there is too much of a risk problem." Courtney said. Sometimes, having Kaly stalking you wasn't such a bad thing. Courtney had learned quite a lot from her, actually.

"Well, there was a complication when you were brought back." That she didn't know. "Your age didn't register properly, so you're mind thinks you're a little young then you actually are."

"That doesn't bother me." Courtney admitted, and it didn't. "I know I'm seventeen. Is that what you were arguing about?" She asked, turning to Duncan and Gwen.

"No...I actually did not know that." Gwen said, not looking up at Courtney.

"You should also notice the mood swings." Geoff continued. Everyone else around the group were listening, but staring down at the floor the whole time.

"Kaly said that was normal, my body needs time to adjust from the...previous state." Still not wanting to talk about it, Courtney refused to say anything.

"Your mind isn't used to being in control." Geoff told her and Courtney nodded her head. She knew her mind wasn't used to being in control. When you're dead your mind is...

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked, looking up at her older brother. Courtney sighed.

"When you die, you're just kind of...there." It was the first time she had ever talked about the time when she was dead. "And anytime someone thinks of you, you show up at their side." Ellie looked even more confused than before. "They can't see or hear you, but you have no control over what you say or do. It's like someone is controlling your every move, telling you what to say, telling you what to do."

"So, that's why you seemed so out of it." Duncan said and everyone looked at him. "In the dream, you weren't exactly yourself."

"That's why, I had nothing to do with whatever I told you..." Courtney looked back down to the floor. "I don't even remember it..." Duncan pushed the linked hoops, that he always kept in his pocket, into Courtney's hands.

"That bit I can remember." She smiled, clenching her fingers around the interlinked hoops.

"What are you talking about?" Leah asked.

"You don't honestly think I knew about the hoops from own mind, did you?" Duncan smirked. "Like I said, it came to me in a dream."

"You can go into people's dreams?" Bridgette asked, sounding shocked at the fact.

"Yeah." Courtney nodded. "I can't remembering then now...But it was fun." Courtney then turned back to Geoff, signalling for him to continue.

"Okay, here's the thing Gwen and Duncan were arguing over...The hard part..." Courtney shifted in her seat and Duncan and Gwen gripped her hands tighter with their own. "After the war..."

"What's going to happen after the war?" Courtney asked eagerly, but, at the same time, annoyed that no one could tell her.

"Well, remember we said there was only one way for you to die?" Gwen asked and Courtney slowly nodded her head. "That wasn;t exactoy truthful..."

"When someone is bourght back to life," Geoff once again explained, "it's for a prupose." Courtney wasn't quite sure if she understood or not. "Once that purpose is fulfiled..." Now she understood.

"They die..." The young girls eyes started to tear up and Duncan wrapped his arms around her in a hug, letting her rest her head on his chest. "What's my purpose?" She asked, cdlosing her eyes and letting the tears fall.

"To help us win the war..." Duncan mumbled into her hair, but she heard him. She understood why they had brought her back. Without Courtney, they weren't going to win the war. The team was a mess and they had no stratedgy. With Courtney's help, they would be unstoppable. However, Courtney still wished they hadn't brought her back if they kne she would only die again.

"So, if we win the war, I'll die again?" Courtney asked, moving away from the hugh and wiping her eyes free from the stray droplets.

"We're sorry, Courtney." Gwen apologized, squeezing her hand with her own. "But we had to do it."

"Does dying hurt?" Taylor asked, as if it was everyday question you'd ask someone. Courtney shook her head, anyway.

"It happens faster then when you fall asleep." She told her cousin-in-law.

"So, what happens after you die?" Ellie asked. Everyone had so many questions to ask Courtney, and she was finally going to answer them. So, they were all going to ask.

"Your soul is still there, I watched the whole thing happen before my own eyes." Courtney told the group. "But, eventually, you have to leave. Somehow, you just end up at this place...I'm not quite sure what it is...But you see everyone else whp's died, and, shockingly, it's such a happy place."

"Shouldn't you know this, Tayl?" Duncan asked his cousin. She was a vampire after all.

"Well, she died a different way to me." Taylor shot back.

"Why?" Courtney asked.

"Well, like you, we died...But, we all died from a single bite. We go into a place of darkness for what seems like forever, but it's actually only a few minutes. You get this tingling, burning sensation ripping through your body, and then, like you said, we go to this place where everyone is...But, like you stayed there, we came back to our bodies."

"When you wake up, you're a vampire." Taylor finished.

"I have always wanted to know that." Bridgette said, resting her head down on Geoff's shoulder. No one knew if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Well, now you know." Duncan said, he was being sarcastic. Duncan removed the dog coller from around his neck, revealing two circular marks. They were bright red, as if only recently done. They did look painful, though, with lightly bruising around the area.

"How many years old, and still burning red?" Gwen asked, shocked that the bite mark looked brand new.

"It was pretty painful." Duncan admitted, as Courtney ran her finges over the marks. But Duncan didn't flinch, his whole neck was numb to him. He couldn't feel a thing.

Gwen rolled up the sleeve to her top, revealing two marks that looked just like Duncan's, only a lot less sore and painful.

"Mine didn't hurt, but, then again, she was only a newbie." Gwen told Duncan. After the whole time they knew each other, they had never swapped biting stories.

"Yeah, try Marco Delacore." Duncan said, putting his dog coller back around his neck.

"NO WAY!" Taylor yelled. "That must have hurt!"

"Yeah, he was a killer!" Gwen added.

"How the hell did you end up getting bitten by him?" Taylor asked, now on the edge of her seat. Everyone else was too, they were interested in how Duncan became a vampire just as much as anyone else.

"I was on the run from Jonny and his gang-"

"In what year was this?" Courtney asked.

"-And I ran into Marco." Duncan continued, ignoring Courtney. He didn't want anyone knowing how old he was. "He said I had to pay him to get past, but I had no moeny on me. I started to pick a fight, not knowing he was a vampire, and he came staright at me..."

"You walked straight into that one." Gwen told Duncan, who nodded in agreement. "So, you were alone when you woke up?"

"Yeah, you were at the hospital, weren't you?" Gwen nodded her head.

"Mine was an accident. Anne Boleyn was a newly formed vampire and-"

"Anne Boleyn, as in, Henry the eighth wife, Anne Boleyn?" Courtney asked, starting to pay attention. Courtney had loved History in school, she was always facinated by all the kings and Queens and the cruel methods they used. "Anne Boleyn was a vampire?"

"Yeah, she was...She was also my best friend, who was an accident prone, tripped over her own feet and bit me!" Gwen told the group, who were just as shocked as Courtney. "She then died when she got beheaded...That's the only way to kill a vampire, rip off their heads and leave them to burn in hell for the rest of eternity."

"Look at you, the accidentla vampire." Duncan joked, and everyone joined in with a laugh. They could all do with a laugh, they didn't get much of it with the war coming it. It was stressful, and, now, Courtney had nothing to look forward to.

A/N: Well, wasn't that a nice long chapter for you?

LOL! I hope this has got you on the edge of your seats...Praying for Courtney's survivol ;) LOL! Ah, can't keep all the good ones...Or can you? Hmmm...Wait and see what'll happen next :)

I just decided you need a bit of background info on the vampires and stuff...So, there you go ;)

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: LOL! YAY! Glad you do enjoying it ;) Thank you :)

Punk Rockette: Since when does Duncan listen to anyone? LOL! Hmm...Not quite...Thanks :)

pomtdwt: LOL! No problem ;) Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: OH! OMG! Right again ;) LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: Ahahahaha! LOL! Thanks :)

PenguinsRcute: I hate it when that happens...LOL! Thank you :)

Oh my...What will happen to Courtney now?

I'm just gonna keep writing now because I'm almost to two thousand words...and that's the goal ;) LOL!

So...How's things?

What kind of question is that?

Okay...Only about 50 to go now... I do not know what to write, I am running out of things to write...You guys to need to give me some inspiration to write with...

Just under twenty left to write...Grrr! What else to say...

Dead on 2000

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	11. Preparations

_**10-Preparations**_

"Rebecca." Courtney gasped. "You look beautiful." Rebecca smiled at her refletion in the mirror. She had her hair down, it was the first time Cioiurtney had seen it down. It reached the bottom of her butt, and it was slightly curled, too. Her dress was pure white, it came to just above her knees, with two pink stripes at the bottom, added to with a pink flower in her hair.

"I thought it was unlucky to wear white on your second wedding." Phoebe said, twirling her brown hair between her fingers. She was wearing a light pink dress, with her her hairstaright down her face.

"That's why I have pink at the bottom." Rebecca told her, smoothing out her dress.

"You've been married before?" Courtney asked, sitting up in her seat and looking between the two girls. Rebecca turned her face towards the window.

"It was years ago...Back before I was...Was this..." She motioned to herself. Courtney understood she meant when she was human. "I was so happy with Harry...Then I got bit...I never saw him again..." Sadness hinted at the edge of her voice. Courtney stood up and wrapped her arms around Rebecca.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She mumbled.

"It's okay." Rebecca smiled back. "I'm happier now, anyway."

"I think it should be blue, not pink. Blue looks better on you." Phoebe interrupted, looking the dress up and down again.

"Don't listen to her." Courtney told Rebecca, looking the dress up and down herself. "You look beautiful."

"Come on, put yours on, Court." Rebecca smiled, pointing to a pink dress on the bed. It looked just like the one Phoebe was wearing.

"I can't be your bridesmaid, Rebecca." Courtney whispered, turning her face to the floor.

"Why not?" Rebecca asked, turning away from the mirror and looking at Courtney.

"The wedding's after the war, I won't be here." Courtney told her, sitting down on the chair again. After the war, Courtney was going back to, well, wherever the dead went after they died.

Rebecca sighed and turned back to the mirror. She ran her hand over her dress, then through her hair.

"They told you then..." She whispered to her reflection, but had it aimed at Courtney. Rebecca was one of the many people who didn't want Courtney to die again. The two girls really got on well and counted each other as family. It was hard for her to come to terms with it.

"You knew?" Courtney asked and Rebecca slowly nodded her head. She did feel bad about not telling Courtney the truth, but she didn't want to be the one to tell her, either.

"I wanted you to have something to look forward to, so I asked you to my bridesmaid." Courtney looked at Rebecca with a sad look in her eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Thanks anyway...You're a good friend, Rebecca." Courtney smiled weakly, but she was busy thinking about her death again. She had done it once, she didn't want to do it again.

"So are you." Rebecca replied, sitting on the arm of the chair and wrapping an arm around Courtney. "I really wish you could stay."

"Me too...But, I won't be far away...We can still talk." Courtney said, placing her hands on Rebecca's.

"You mean like Duncan did?" Phoebe interrupted.

"Yeah..." Courtney thought back to when Duncan had talked to her. "I hear everything you say to me and, even though you can't hear me, I still talk back."

"I'll do that...Keep me sane." Rebecca joked and even Courtney cracked a smile.

"Oh yeah...What's more sane than talking to the dead?" Courtney joked back.

The sun was at it's highest in the sky, shining brightly over Scarlatina. The resisdents were all outside, enjoying the sunshine while it lasted. Our group of teenagers, on the other hand, were sitting in around a long table in the Black household, along with various other people who were involved in the war.

"We haven't got a chance if we don't have a plan!" Duncan yelled out, hitting his head on the table.

"But we can't come up with a plan." Tina replied, leaning back in her chair. Her eyes were fixed on the table in front of her, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

"We can if we concentrate hard enough." Trent said, but no one agreed with him.

"We've discussed everyway possible." Mak, Bridgette's father, told the group. It was true. Not one person between them could come up with a suitable plan for attack.

"They're gonna beat us no matter what we do." Taylor sighed, hitting her head on the table, too.

"We're not strong enough." Rebecca added, slipping her hand into Kevin's, who was sitting beside her.

"We need to be if we want a chance of winning." Leah shouted out, slamming her fist on the table. Leah loved to win. Winning was what she wanted to do all the time. Losing was not in her blood.

"But we don't have a chance of winning." Bridgette said and everyone groaned.

"So it's settled, we're gonna lose." Gwen smiled grimly. Trent rubbed his hand up and down her back, but it wasn't going to comfort her. Everyone knew they were going to lose, there was no point in denying it.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Courtney slammed both her fists down on the table. She had been pacing circles around the table since the meeting started. "We're going to win this as a team, but we won't if you all keep bickering about a stupid plan to agree on."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Taylor asked.

"Pair up, we've got a better chance if we work in twos." Courtney told everyone, looking around the table.

"Sounds like a good idea." Geoff said and everyone nodded, working out who they'll pair up with.

"WAIT!" Izzy yelled out. "There's seventeen of us, that's an odd number."

"I'll fight alone, I don't mind." Courtney said, counting everyone around her and realizing Izzy was right.

"Yeah, because that went so well last time." Duncan commented, bringing his head up from the table, only to face an angered Courtney.

"Oh shut it!" She snapped at him. "That was then, this is now, THINGS HAVE CHANGED!" Courtney took a deep breath to regain her composure. "Anyway, I thought you said I'm not going to die until the end of the war."

"You won't." Gwen told her. "But you're not the only one who can't die."

"Yeah, but you guys can get pretty busted up." Courtney retorted.

"Why are you all of a sudden an expert on all of this?" Leah asked.

"I'm only trying to help." Courtney told her. "If you want to lose, fine. I'll leave you lose, but then I'll also be stuck here for years, listeing to you arguing over what to do."

"Well, I think we got our plan." Geoff smiled, trying to change the argument.

A/N: YAY! We have a plan...Will it work? Hmm...Maybe...

LOL!

Thank you to;

Punk Rockette: Ah...I made them up...Well, the one who bit Duncan anyway ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: OH MY GOSH! Speechless? You? NO! Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: Actually, I think I do have an account...I don't use it, though...That is pretty sad...But you have to apply by the rules...Okay, now I'm a big hypocrite. LOL! Don't worry, keep a count down till your b-day, it'll pass in no time ;) Noooo! That doesn't sound creepy at all...LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! Thanks :)

sweetElisabeth: LOL! Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: LOL! Maybe...Thanks :)

YAY! LOL!

Bored...Very, very bored...

Watching Good Luck Charlie with my cousin...She's ill...

Bored...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	12. Practise

_**11-Practise**_

Gwen kicked her leg out, trying to kick Ciourtney, but she blocked the move with a simple flick of her hand. Courtney swept her own leg out, alone the floor, triping Gwen up.

"OKAY!" Gwen yelled. "I give up...Owww!" She cried, rubbing her butt as Courtney helped her up.

"If you give up so eaily, you shall be on the edge of death." Courtney told her goth friend.

"It's not like I'll be fighting you, though." Gwen pointed out, falling back onto the grass with the others.

"No, but at the academy they train up to be the best of the best on a daily basis." Most people groaned when Courtney told them that. "Just imagine what they're doing now..."

"Oh God...We're gonna lose for sure!" Gwen cried, hitting her head on Trent's shoulder, face down.

"I didn't even break a sweat." Courtney muttered.

"Your used to fighting like this!" Gwen shouted into Trent's shoulder.

"Suck it up, you wimp!" Courtney smirked, sitting down on the floor by Duncan.

"Can we stop fighting now?" Gwen asked, completely beat from all the exercise and training Courtney had been doing with the group.

"Fine!" Courtney snapped at her. "A little exercise and it's not worth it. So, who's next?" And everyone moaned and groaned in agony. It had been a tiring day of workout for everyone. They were tired of practising their skills on Courtney, and Courtney still beating them in combat.

"So, Courtney." Phoebe smiled, sitting up from the floor. "But we're not as good as you are." Courtney sighed and placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"I know you're not." She said. "But, if you guys think I'm an amazing fighter, then you should see the Trackers. You're in for a shock when the war starts, they are way better than me."

"We are going to lose again." Bridgette moaned, falling backwards onto the grass.

"Again?" Courtney questioned. "We didn't lose the first time, they popones the war."

"How do you know?" Ellie asked, turning herself into her human form again, so she wouldn't burn up from too much heat trapped in her furry body.

"I wtached Gwen and Geoff sticking up for me against Heather." Courtney said, lying herself down on the grass. "It was Heather who said we'll continue in six months time, that means she's the one who forfited until a later date."

"It's weird to think that you've been watching us this whole time." Gwen said, taking a long sip of her water.

"Don't think about it then, duh!" Courtney retorted. Silence. Courtney had gotten a lot more fiesty since she got back. They tried to put it down to the mood swings, but no one was quite sure.

"We're still gonna lose." Trent mumbled, lying down on the grass beside Bridgette.

"Wait..." Rebecca piped up. She had been trying to think of something all day, but only now the best idea had come to mind. "I have an idea."

"Feel free to share." Leah said crouchily. She had just woken up from her deep sleep, so she was cranky.

"It's something that Courtney said to me about talking to the dead." Rebecca continued.

"What's a better way to keep sane then talking to the dead." Courtney said, not even looking at anyone, but straight up into the clear blue sky.

"Exactly!" Rebecca smiled, but no one else got the idea.

"Okay, I'm not following this." Bridgette said, sitting back up.

"We know we're out numbered, so why don't we call in re enforcements?" Rebecca asked and everyone just looked more confused than before.

"You want us to call in the dead?" Gwen asked, as if the whole idea of it was absurd. Which it was.

"Not the dead as in been killed, the dead as in from the next world over." Rebecca smiled deviously at her brother and sister, hoping they would catch on to her plan.

"Becky, that is a brilliant idea!" Duncan shouted out, finally understanding what his older sisterwas talking about.

"I have my moments." Rebecca smiled.

"Am I the only one who's not followung this?" Gwen asked, looking around at her friends, but no one else seemed to have a clue what Rebecca was talking about.

"I don't think any of us are following this." Courttney replied, sitting back up.

"Care to explain?" Leah asked.

A/N: So, what exactly does Rebecca mean?

'The dead from the next world'? Hmmm...Could be anything...LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: LOL! Not at all ;) Thank you :)

Punk Rockette: Yeah...No faith what-so-ever...LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! Yeah, they are ;) Thank you :)

pomtdwt: 32 weeks and six days...Okay, so I can see how long a wait that is...Thanks :)

InstruMeantal: LOL! Wait and see ;) Don't worry, I know you would have reviewed :) Thank you :)

OMG! TWO MORE REVIEWS TILL ONE HUNDRED! OMG! OMG! OMG! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	13. The Dead'

_**12-'The Dead'**_

"We're not the only world." Rebecca explained to the group of teenagers. No one knew exactly what she was talking about, so she was trying her best to get them to understand. So far, it wasn't working.

"There are other realms, worlds and universes." Duncan said, exapanding on Rebecca's explanation.

"There is another world called 'The land of the dead'." Rebecca told the group. A few were catching on, but not a lot.

"It where lost souls go when they can't find their way." Phoebe explained, seeing how lost everything was with what tehy were being told.

"I've heard of that place." Gwen said, sitting up from the floor. "It's what you tell baby vampires to stop them from fighting." Everyone looked at Gwen like she was an idiot or something.

"EXACTLY!" Rebecca yelled, happy that someone knew what she was going on about.

"Don't start a fight you can't finish, you'll end up in the land of the dead." Taylor smiled. All the vampires understood what Rebecca was going on about, but they were the only ones. "It's what I always tell my sister." It was an old saying they all knew, something they must have heard when they were younger.

"Well, it is an actual place." Duncan told Gwen and Taylor, seeing as they were the only ones who understood. "It does exist."

"I think I get where you're going with this." Courtney said, sitting up, too. She looked over to Rebecca, who had hopeful eyes. She really just wanted people to understand where she was going with her plan.

"How come I've never heard of this place?" Trent asked, he was still lying down on the grass, tired out.

"It's more of a vampire thing." Phoebe told everyone whon was curious about the place.

"My plan is to get permission to enter that world and bring back some extra help." Rebecca told the group. Everyone's faces lit up, from what they had gathered, it was a good plan, if it worked, that was.

"Sounds like a good plan." Leah smiled, nodding her head.

"Who's head of the council?" Rebecca asked, hoping she would know them.

"Kaly and Layona." Courtney replied. Kaly was still stalking her, always phoning and wanting to know what she was up to. At first it was sweet, now it was just creepy.

"I don't know them..." Rebecca said, a little disappointed. If she had known them, it would have been easier to get a pass into the next world.

"Does that matter?" Ellie asked, hoping the plan wasn't about to crumble because Rebecca didn't know them.

"If they like you it's easier to get a yes." Rebecca told Ellie, not wanting to crush her spirit.

"Courtney can get us a yes." Gwen said and everyone turned to Courtney.

"I can?" Courtney asked, confused as to why she had to ask for it.

"You can." Duncan told her. "Kaly likes you and Layona will say yes, anyway." Courtney's eyes widened a bit, was it rerally up to her to get more recruits.

"I don't feel safe using that as an advantage." Courtney said. She really didn't. To her it was like cheating to get a win.

"Courtney!" Rebecca whined. "Do you want us to lose the war?" Rebecca was good at faking being upset. It was something she had picked up over all the years she'd been alive.

"Well, no...I just...I mean...Fine!" Courtney yelled. "I'll do it..." But she wasn't happy about it.

The council head quaters hadn;t chnaged a bit in the past week. It was still as shiny as ever, without a thing out of place.

"The council will see you now." Anne, the secutary, told the group. They had all decided on going in as a group, so no one was feeling left out.

"Okay, Courtney." Rebecca asmiled. "You know what to ask for."

"Yeah." Courtney said, but she wasn't smiling. She was worried about messing it up for everyone and then them all thinking that she did it purposly, so she wouldn't die.

The group walked into the marble room, it was just as bright as Courtney remembered it. Kaly and Layona were sat on their thrones, in the center of the room.

"Back so soon, Courtney?" Kaly asked, but not even she was smiling at her anymore.

"Yep." Courtney replied, rubbing her hands together.

"And who do you have with you?" Layona asked, sitting up striaght in her seat and looking over Courtney's friends.

Everyone introduced theirself, and told the council what they were. Kaly and Layona stayed in their seats, eyeing them all up.

"What is this, vampire season?" Layona asked, noting down how mnay there were. Kaly rolled her eyes at her partner.

"What can we do for you today?" Kaly asked. Courtney stepped forward, away from her friends and closer to the two leaders.

"We want a pass into the Land Of The Dead." Courtney asked. Kaly and Layona both stared at her, making sure they did hear what she had asked for.

A/N: We catching on a little bit now?

LOL! I hope so ;)

Thank you to;

InstruMental: LOL! No problem ;) Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: YOU WERE 100! And you were right, from another universe..World, but close enough ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: I like leaving cliff hangers! It keeps everyone on the dge of their seats and coming back for more of my story ;) LOL! I still think you're better ;) Thank you :)

Panda Reaper: ahahaha! Yeaahhh...You keep trying to do that ;) LOL! I'm not the best speller in the world, sorry...LOL! Thanks :)

CyD1224Izzy: LOL! Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: YAY! Awww! LOL! Thanks :)

DxCfanForever: I love Courtney, too...But that doesn't mean she's staying in the story ;) You know what, I shall go PM you now :) LOL! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: Close ;) Very close...Thanks :)

YAY! We got 106 revviews :) I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH!

Let's see if we can get to 150, yeah?

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	14. Land Of The Dead

_**13-Land Of The Dead**_

"YOU WANT TO GO TO THE LAND OF THE DEAD?" Kaly yelled, and Courtney could have sworn she felt the room shake.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Layona asked. The two council members were on the edge of thier seats. Venturing into the Land Of The Dead was like sucide, no one knew if you were going to come out again.

"Not personally." Courtney replied. "Rebecca?" She turned to the vampire, who was looking slightly scared.

"We're not bothered by how dangerous everyone _thinks_ it is." Rebecca told Kaly and Layona. "We would like to go there for a worthy cause." That got their attention.

"And what cause is that?" Layona asked. Rebecca glanced at Courtney, but she was nervous enough as it was.

"We need to recruits for the war." Rebecca told Layona, who did crack a small smile. She was quite shocked that they had thought up a plan like that.

"Sounds like a worthy cause to me." Kaly said, turning to her partner.

"So, can we have a pass into the world?" Courtney asked, uncertain if they were being granted one or not. Kaly and Layona tunred to each other and whispered back and fore for a few moments.

"But, only the living dead can pass through." Layona warned the group. They all turned to see who would be allowed to go.

"Would I be classed as the living dead?" Leah asked. She was a vampire-pixie. Vampire's are dead, Pixie's aren't. It was a slightly confusing concept to grasp.

"Formation?" Layona asked.

"Inhearidance." Leah replied.

"Then no." Layona told her. "You are only the living dead if you were bitten." Leah nodded her head and stepped back into place with the others.

"What about me?" Courtney asked, not sure if she was the living dead or not.

"Of course you can." Kaly told her. "You're _the_ living dead. You're more of the living dead than a vampire." Courtney nodded her head, but she hadn't really understood what Kaly was going on about. Kaly had a tendancy to ramble on and Courtney had a tendancy to tune out when she did.

"What about the other four of us?" Bridgette asked, gesturing to heself, Geoff, Trent and Leah. They were going to be left behind because they weren't the living dead.

"You'll have to stay here and wait for them to return." Layona told her. Bridgette nodded her head and moved to stand by Geoff.

Kaly and Layona stood up and held their hands together, like they had done when reviving Courtney. The two closed their eyes and Kaly spoke, "Another world is where they must go."

"To the Land Of The Dead is where they must go."

"In the name of the Scarlatina Princess and the LOTD Princes, let the portal open."

"A portal between the two worlds for passers of the dead." As soon as Layona finished the last line, a massive black hole appeared in between the two chairs. It was swirling around, with bright lights shooting around.

"There's your gateway." Kaly said, gesturing towards the hole and falling into her chair. Courtney's face grew even more scared. Was she really going to have to pass through that?

"You going through, Kaly?" Layona asked her partner.

"Well, you can't go." Kaly told Layona, standing back up. "Let's go then guys." She smiled towards the group who were going.

"You're coming with us?" Phoebe asked, but she hadn't meant it to come out quite so rude.

"Yes." Kaly told her, a slight hint of bitterness in her voice. "I am. You need a council member with you, Layona isn't the living dead and there are no other members in the Palace today."

"You need to get going." Layona warned, checking the clock that had appeared beside the black hole.

"I really don't want to walk through there." Courtney said, eyeing up the hole.

"Not like it's going to kill you." Leah muttered. Duncan rolled his eyes and stepped forward so he was by Courtney, right in front of the hole.

"Here goes nothing." He said and walked forward. He completely disappeared in one step. Courtney's eyes widened in horror.

"Go on." Kaly urged and Courtney, despite having a bad feeling about it, walked forward, into the black hole.

"Ow!" She cried, forcing her hand to her head. Out of no where she had a very bad headache. "My head..."

"It's the air pressure, you're not used to it." Kaly explained. Courtney turned around and saw that everyone else had walked through behind her. Looking back in front of her, she saw Duncan having a nose around.

To Courtney, the place looked like a barren waste land. The floor was sandy and the air was misty. Everything had a slight orange-red tint about it. Squinting her eyes, Courtney could see a building in the not-so-far distance.

"Who are we gonna talk to about recruits?" Rebecca asked Kaly, who was also looking towards the building.

"The Prince." Kaly replied. Courtney got the feeling that, that big building was actually the Lanf Of The Dead Palace.

"Oh great." Courtney mumbled. "Royalty." To her, Princes and Princesses were just stuck up snobs who thought they were better than everyone else.

"Funny you should mention royalty." Kaly said, smiling weakly. She turned towards Courtney and held her hand up. With one flick of her wrist, Courtney was turned into a-

The brunette was now wearing a puffy red dress, with a silky black band going underneath her chest. On her hands were black gloves and on her feet black heels. In her hair was a silver tiara, with a single black diamond in the center.

"WHAT!" Courtney shouted. Kaly had turned her into a Princess.

"Anyone asks, you're the Princess of Scarlatina." Kaly told Courtney, who was completely dumbfound by the idea. Why was she the Princess all of a sudden.

"E-Excuse me?" Was all she could reply with. Courtney was in shock.

"Rpylaty will only talk with other royals." Kaly explained. "And it's a long story as to why our actual Princess couldn't come here, so just go with it." By the end of her mini-speech, Kaly was sounding desperate.

"Why am I wearing red and Black?" Courtney asked. "Can I atleast make it more to my taste?"

"Red and black are the colors of Scarlatina." Kaly told her. "And that is a traditional dress." Courtney groaned. She didn't want to play Princess, she just wanted to get recruits and leave the place as soon as she could. It was starting to give her the creeps.

"You owe me big time for this!" Courtney hissed at Kaly, who just smiled back.

"And if the Prince...Trys to pull something on you, let him down gently." Kaly added, making sure Courtney understood.

"WHAT?" Both Courtney and Duncan yelled at the council member. Neither was quite happy about the fact that the Prince would try to get it on with Courtney.

"He may fall for Courtney." Kaly told the two softly, but then the kindness in her face was replaced by darkness. "And if you want recruits, you'll let him down gently!"

"Why me?" Courtney asked.

"That's a story for another chapter, not this one." Kaly told her. "Now, come one, we need to get to the palace."

A/N: Wow...What will happen next at the Palace?

Hmm...I'm having so much fun writing this :)

I hope you're having fun reading :)

Thank you to;

XxPurpleChickxX: Will they win the war?...LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Yes. Yes I am ;) I know you'll always come back, because I will send you angry FB messages otherwise :) LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: Are you sure this plan will work? ahahaha! Thanks :)

Panda Reaper: ahahahahaha! Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: LOL! Yeah...wrong Land Of The Dead ;) Thanks :)

Yunocchi-is-the-aweseomest: It's okay, I can understand :) Thank you :)

YAY! LOL! OMG!

...Yeah, there was no real reason why I decided to say that...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	15. Prince Eric

_**14-Prince Eric**_

The group of vampires, Kaly and Courtney walked off towards the building in the distance. The close they got, the bigger the building looked. It was a massive palace, with at least five floors and a tower in the back. To Courtney it looked like a polished castle.

There was a massive deck area, with all sorts of chairs, all in a dark blue shade, scattered around a table, with blue and orange drapes hanging from the ceiling.

"Where have you been?" A teenage boy, around the saem age as Courtney, stood up from one of the seats. "We were expecting your arrival long ago." The boy had tanned skin, darker than Courtney's. Dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a simple dark blue vest top and black baggy jeans, with nothing on his feet.

"My apologies, your Highness." Kaly curtsied a little towards him. "We got a little lost on the way." She looked back up to him and he looked back, forgiveness in his eyes.

"The important thing is you're here now." He told Kaly, sighing deeply, but his attitude lightened up as his eyes laid on Courtney who was behind Kaly.

Courtney could hardly believe her eyes. She had never been so close to royalty in her life. She, however, had not been expecting him to look the way she did. Pale and lifeless, with rich clothing and a snooty aura about him, is what she had expected, but he was far from that description.

"Please, let me introduce Princess Courtney." Kaly said, noticing the two locking eyes. The Prince looked confused as he looked back to Kaly.

"Princess Courtney?" He questioned. "Whatever happened to Princess Arianna?" Kaly's eyes widened a little, trying to think of a story in her head.

"She was unavailable this evening, sir." It wasn't a total lie, but only Kaly knew that. To everyone else, it was the truth. "So, this is her sister Princess Courtney." Kaly pulled Courtney forward. The brunette girl smiled fakely at the Prince, her heart beating faster and faster in her chest with each passing moment.

"Let us have a moment, Kaly, won't you?" The Princes asked and AKaly bowed to him again. "Maybe you and the other...Staff member would enjoy the luxaries of the pool out back?" The others, Duncan, Rebecca, Phoebe, Taylor and Gwen, were also standing behind Kaly. "Go on." The Princes waved the group away and so they walked away from Courtney and the Prince.

There was silence between the two teenagers as the Princes watched Courtney's friends walk across the deck and disappear inside the palace. He then waited a few moments more before turning to Courtney.

"So, Princess, fancy ditching this joint and going for a bite to eat?" He asked and Courtney was quiet taken back by it. A moment ago he had been acting all formal with Kaly and now he was all informal with her?

There was no sun in the Land Of The Dead, just an orange mist in the air. Courtney couldn't tell what time of day it was with the mist, nor did she know how long her and the Princes had been out together. All she knew was that she was having fun.

"You don't act like a prince, Prince Eric." Courtney told the boy in question. He smiled at her. The two were now walking along a dusty trail through, what looked to be, an abandoned town.

"Call me Eric." He replied. "And how should a prince act, Princess Courtney?" Courtney smiled back at him.

"Call me Courtney." She told him, almost mocking. "I'm not sure how a Princes should act, but I'm pretty sure it's not the what you do. Sneak off the premesis to grab a 'bite to eat'." Courtney quoted, making Eric laugh.

"So, I might not be your average princes." Courtney nodded her head at him, showing she agreed strongly with that statment. "But who wants to be a boring, stuck-up prince?" That Courtney couldn't argue with. Eric was so much fun. to be around, in her opinion.

"You're definitely not." She told him and he smiled some more. Eric had been smiling since Courtney had arrived, he just couldn't stop himself.

"So, tell me, Courtney, how old are you?" A little taken back with the sudeen change of subject, Courtney had to think for a moment about how old she was.

"I am seventeen." She replied. "How old are you?"

"I am three thousand, two hundred and seventy-nine years old." Eric replied, making Courtney's jaw drop open. She had never expected him to be so old and look so young.

"We look the same age, you know that, right?" She told him, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"I am frozne in time, like yourself." Eric explained. "I can not grow old." Courtney had told Eric how she was frosen in time earlier, when he had asked about why she had saved her country.

"Why did you want to know how olde I was?" Courtney asked, not knowing how that fitted into anything they had been talking about.

"I was just checking the age difference between us." Eric told Courtney, not looking her in the eye for the first time. Instead, he just continued walking down the path.

"Why?" Courtney asked, a slight smirk on her face. She had a feeling he was up to something more than just quick mental math in his head.

"So, I would know if you were old enough for me to do this." Art first Courtney was confused, but then Eric turned to face her. Their faces were so close, she knew she was blushing. Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, Eric kissed her. He gently pressed their lips together, catching Courtney of guard. But, she couldn't say she didn't like it.

"Eric..." Courtney whispered into the air, breaking the kiss, no matter how much of a good kisser he was. "I'm falttered." She told him, her cheeks still glowing red. "But I have a boyfriend."

"Oh...I see." Eric said, he hadn't known she was already taken by another man...Or in this case, Duncan. "What about your sister?" He asked.

"I don't think she'd be happy knowing she was the rebound." Courtney told him, folding her arms across her chest and smirking at Eric with everything she had.

"Okay, okay." Eric smiled, giving in to Courtney's charm. He sighed, still smiling. He started walking again and Courtney followed by him. "So, what have you come here for?"

"Well..." Courtney was trying to find the right words to put it in. On top of wondering if she had let him down gently. "Scarlatina is going to war, and it desperatly needs recruits." She wanted to sound like she needed help, but not desperate. "And I was told you have some fine soldiers in your...er...Army." For the first time, Eric wasn't smiling, and Courtney knew she had done something wrong. Whether it was the let down or the asking, she had a gut feeling it wasn't good.

"So it's a bribary act?" Eric asked, not bringing himself to even look at Courtney. He kept his focused staright ahead of them.

"Well, no...It's just...I-I, uh...What?" She was totally confused. Bribary act? What was he talking about?

"Get friendly with the Prince and get soldiers in return." Courtney's eyes widened in horror and shokc. That had not been her plan at all.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I'M DOING AT ALL!" She screamed at the top of her voice. Eric slapped a hand over her mouth for her to shut up.

"It's late, there are probably kids asleep in bed and they do not need your crying waking them up." Kids in bed? The town was desterted in Courtney's eyes. "Calm down." Eric removed his hand from Courtney's mouth. "I was just messing with you." He smiled his peraly whites at Courtney. "You can take as many recruits as you need." Now Courtney thought she was dreaming.

"Thank you!" Courtney smiled back once it all sunk in. She threw her arms around Erics neck in a friendly hug. "Maybe now we have a chance of winning."

"It's not a problem, considering you died in the last one, I think you need the help." Eric teased Courtney. She playfully hit him in the chest, laughing.

"If you do die again, you can come live here." Eric gave her a suggestive wink and Courtney gagged, so Eric hit her arm playfully back.

"I mean, it's not even like you're a good kisser." She teased him, continuing to walk down the trail, leaving him behind.

"Whatever..." Eric mumbled, following behind her. "I bet I'm a better kisser than your boyfriend, though."

"You wish." Courtney retorted.

"Tell me about him." Courtney stopped and waited for Eric to catch up. "Your boyfriend, I mean." Courtney looked away from Eric, trying to think of a fake boyfriend for her to date. "What does he think of you being dead?"

"Ah...It doesn't really bother him." Courtney said, which wasn't a lie. It didn't bother Duncan in the slightest. "He's sort of dead himself, you see."

"Vampire royalty, of course." Eric smirked, figuring Courtney was that type of girl.

"Uh...Yeah, he is." Now that was lie. Duncan was far from royalty. Even if he was a knight in shining arnour in her eyes.

"Times getting on, we'd better get your back to the palace." Courtney nodded her head at Eric and he started to lead the way home thourgh the orange mist.

A/N: Oh La La ;)

...There was no point to that, was there? LOL!

I liked this chapter...Maybe now we can win the war...But lose Courtney...Maybe we'll lose the war...But end up as slaves to the Trackers...It's really a lose-lose situation here! LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: A good weird...Or a bad weird? Thanks :)

InstruMental: Yeah...If things don't go wrong, it's not a good story ;) LOL! ahahaha! I just get that image of you punching him ;) LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! Thanks :)

Yunocchi-is-the-awesomest: ahahaha! No more candy! LOL! Thank you :)

Panda Reaper: LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: ahahaha! Sounds like a fun Language Arts class ;) Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: LOL! Thanks :)

YAY! Reviews...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	16. Truly Royal

_**15-Truly Royal**_

Courtney stepped through the portal, a massive smile on her face. She had done it. She was the reason they now had a chance at winning the war. Of course, it did mean kissing a Prince to get there, and she wasn't going to tell Duncan that part. but she did it. She got recruits.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU, COURTNEY!" Kaly yelled, filled with over excitement. "YOU GOT THE RECRUITS!"

"No biggie." Courtney smiled, shurgging it off like it was nothing.

"Moving on from Duncan so soon?" Rebecca joked, walking out of the portal and past Courtney.

"Me and Duncan are still together." Courtney told her, giving her a friendly push.

"HELLO!" Bridgette yelled, waving her arm in front of Courtney. "Still here!" Courtney hugged her best friend and Bridgette hugged back.

"Well, lil' miss Princess looked like she had a good time." Leah commented, directing the comment towards the Princess dress Courtney was still wearing.

"Can you change me back, Kaly?" Courtney asked the councilor. She had forgotten she was even wearing the dress, she had gotten so used to the feel of it. But, that didn't mean she wanted to stay looking that way.

"I could." Kaly told Courtney. She wasn't facing the 'Princess', she was facing the blank wall. Well, at least everyone thought it was blank, until Kaly waved her hand and a door opened up in front of her. "But I think I'll leav it to your friends to tell you why I won't." Kaly opened up the door and left the room, leaving the group behind her in her and Layona's 'office'.

"Now is not the time!" Rebecca shouted after her.

"Trust me, it is." Kaly's voice came shouting from the other side of the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Courtney asked. "Someone explain, please."

"Why can't you tell her Kaly?" Taylor asked, throwing herself onto the floor.

"TELL ME WHAT?" Courtney screamed. She was sick and tired of everyone keeping secrets from her, because, when she did find out, it usually didn't end well on her part.

"I'm busy, Layona needs my help with something or other." Kaly had reappeared in the reappearing doorway. "You know, down in the basement..." Rebecca was about to argue back, but Kaly slammed the door shut quickly, making it blend back into the wall, so no one could follow her.

"Geoff!" Courtney called out her friends name. "You're good at explaining things, EXPLAIN THIS!" Geoff smiled up at Courtney from his seat on the floor.

"You're the real Princess of Scarlatina." He told her. Plain and simple. No beating around the bush. And that only added to the shock Courtney was in.

"E-Excuse me?" Courtney said, blinking her eyes a few times to make sure she was awake.

"You. Are. The real. Princess." Gwen told Courtney, breaking it down for her. It was a lot to take in, after all.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Courtney threw her arms into the air and yelled to the heavens. She had, had enough drama to last her a life time.

"Wish we were, but we're not." Leah told her cousin, getting up from the floor and dusting herself off. Courtney's face went blank and she collapsed back into Kaly's chair, holding her head in her hands.

"Too much to take in." She muttered, shaking her head back and fore.

"Are you gonna be okay with that?" Duncan asked, crouching on the floor, leaning forward so his arms were resting on his girlfriends legs.

"Probably not." She replied, looking down to him. He smiled up to her. It was the only thing he could do. Nothing he said was going to make it any easier for her this time.

"That's the reason Kaly chose you to be the Princess for the Prince." Phoebe told her, sitting on the arm of Layona's chair.

"And now you know the truth, try your powers again." Gwen piped up. Courtney looked over to her on the floor, was she for real? Courtney, however, tried it anyway. She turned her hand to face herself and she twisted her hand in the circle. Instantly, her Princess dress disappeared and she was back to wearing her normal clothes.

"I GOT MY POWERS BACK!" Courtney yelled, jumping up and knocking Duncan onto the floor.

"When you found out the truth, you got them back." Taylor explained, but Courtney didn't care. "Kaly put a lock spell on your powers, you'd get them back when someone told you about your real life."

"You guys knew this whole time?" Courtney asked, finally letting the news of her friends had just told her sink in.

"Not all the time..." Trent mumbled. "Only since you left for the academy."

"That's still a year and a half." Courtney said. She was disappointed in her friend, big time. They had been keeping a secret, about herself, for that whole time.

"We promised your dad we wouldn't tell you until a council member said it was okay for us to do so." Bridgette told her best friend, taking a step towards her.

"And Kaly just gave us permission." Leah added, making sure Courtney understood.

"How do you feel?" Geoff asked, looking at Courtney directly, but she couldn't look at him back.

"Lied to." She said, looking away from the whole group.

"We never lied to you." Gwen pointed out. "We never told you, you weren't the Princess." Even Courtney couldn't deny that. She sighed deeply and turned back to her friends. Everyone had sorrow and pleading eyes.

"I'm finding it hard to believe all of this." Courtney fell back into Kaly's chair. It was all too much for her to take in at once.

"KALY!" A teenage girl pushed open the disappearing door and stormed in. She had piercing narrow eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing the same dress as Courtney had, had on previously, only with inverted colors. The only difference between the two girls was that this one had bright blonde hair and a tiara on her head. "You're not Kaly." She snapped, spotting Courtney sitting in the councilors chair. But, before Courtney could reply, the girl stormed back out.

"Who's that?" Courtney asked, sighing again. She was too tired to argue anyway.

"Well..." Rebecca started. "You know how Princes Eric mentioned Princess Arianna?" Courtney looked up at Rebecca for the first time and nodded her head.

"That was Princess Arianna." Gwen finished. Courtney turned back to the doorway, that had been left open by the Princess.

"She's your cousin." Taylor told Courtney, who's eyes widened even further from all the shock. Courtney moaned, throwing her hands over her face. It really was too much for her.

A/N: Ah...Did you honestly see that coming?

LOL!

Not the best plot choice, right? OH WELL! You'll have to live with it because it is what the story after this one will be based off ;) LOL! What a good sneak peek that is...LOL!

GUESS WHAT? I have a fictionpress acoount :) Check me out, ChloeRhiannonX is the name...No surprises there LOL! But, I may be adding stories, already have two :) Go check them out, PLEASE!

You know what...I am addicted to Taylor Swifts The Monologue Song...Listening to it right now ;) I LOVE IT!

LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Well, weird is the whole point of this...If you don;t like it, TOUGH! Mwahahahaha! Hey, there was no Zombie Porn, was there? ;) LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: Yeah...Science is boring...I'm learning about osmosis through potatoes...If you know what's good for you, you will not go find out what that is...LOL! ahahaha! Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: OH NO! NOT A HEADLESS CHICKEN! LOL! OMG! Funny story, there's a boy in my science class who's afraid of chickens! LOL! My first thought was TYLER! ahahaha...Felt like telling you this ;) LOL! I love you too :) Thanks :)

Yunocchi-is-the-awesomest: LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: ahahahaha! Thank you :)

Writer In Progress: LOL! Thanks :)

Panda Reaper: LOL! Thank you :)

YAY! 8 reviews :) LOL! Over half-way to out goal now my people! XD!

Okay, so, I have come to two conclusions...

1) You lot are SOOO funny :) I mean it, I am always laughing when I read you're guys' reviews :) Also, you lot eat A LOT of candy, too ;) LOL! And that just makes it better XD!

2) You all seemed to think about The Little Mermaid when I mentioned Princes Eric...Now, that may just be coincidence...Or I may have sub-concisely added that in because Ariel is my favorite Disney Princess :) With Tinkerbell in second and Cinderella and Jasmine fighting it our for third ;) LOL! Whatever the reason is, I LOVE THE LITTLE MERMAID!

Random outburst there...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	17. The back Up Gang

_**16-The Back Up Gang**_

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Courtney yelled at the top of her lungs. Her and Nigel had been having a long conversation. A loud conversation.

"I was going to tell you on your eighteenth birthday." Nigel told Courtney, trying to get her to calm down. Courtney was always getting into angry arguments over nothing. It was starting to annoy him to a certain point.

"I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE AN EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY!" Courtney shouted, waving her hands in the air.

"You know now, anyway." Nigel said. Courtney tried to think of a counter attack for that, but she couldn't.

"That is not the point!" She retorted in stead, flicking her brown hair over her shoulder with a swway of her head. "I am a Princess! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS ON ME?"

"I used to be king, yes, I know." That shut Courtney up. For a moment, at least. She hadn't know her father had been king. Kaly had exaplimed that her mother was a Princess, who later became Queen of Scarlatina. She had mentioned nothing about her father.

"KING!" Courtney yelled, the news sinking into her brain.

"Yes." Nigel replied. "I was married to a Princess, who was crowned Queen." Courtney sank into the armchair as her father continued talking. "When the Queen died, I had to back down."

"And you hid me in the human world so I couldn't claim the throne." Courtney finished, although it was just an educated guess on her behalf.

"Now you're getting it." Nigel mumbled, sitting down on the sofa. It had been a long day of constant arguing for the both of them.

"I'm going out." Courtney told her father, getting up from her chair. "I need some fresh air." The new Princess walked out of the room and then out of the house. She had no idea where she was going, or what she was going to do. All Courtney knew was that she needed to clear her head.

"Good morning, Princess." Duncan smirked. He was sat on the garden wall to the Black house. So much for clearing her head.

"Don't, Duncan." Courtney told him, slumping her body onto the wall beside him. She was so tired of everyone and everything in life.

"What?" Duncan asked. "I've always called you Princess." He gave her a nudge of his shoulder and Courtney rested her head on his shoulder.

"Now it has a meaning." The brunette groaned. She really was hating her new title. Duncan wrapped his arm around Courtney and kissed her cheek. There really was nothing he could say that would make everything seem okay for her. Nothing was okay.

A blur of black and blue, and Gwen was standing in front of the two teenagers who were sitting on the wall. She was panting hard, like she had just run a marathon.

"Hey...Uh..Princess Courtney." Gwen said. "You...er...have a visitor." Courtney moved away from Duncan and looked up to Gwen, who was now doubled over in agony. Which was strange, vampires could run as far as they wanted without any source of pain or even running out of breath.

"Who?" Courtney asked, combing her hair with her finger tips. If she had a visitor, she wanted to look decent.

"Princes Eric!" Gwen whisper-yelled, making sure no one else around could hear her, but Duncan and Courtney. Courtney instantly stopped combing her hair. Her hands fell back down to her lap and she threw her head backwards, facing up to the sky.

"That's not good..." She mumbled, shaking her head back and fore.

"Well, he's on his way." Gwen told Courtney, making her hate herself even more. "Good luck...BYE!" Without even a blink of an eye, Gwen had gone. Ran so fast that no one had seen her go.

"I'm thinking I should leave." Duncan turned to his girlfriend, planted a quick kiss on her lips and ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to his own house.

"Well, hello, Courtney." Eric's soft and seductive voice came in Courtney's ear. She jumped up, off the wall, in fight. Turning around, she saw Eric standing on the opposite side of the wall.

"Hey, Eric." Courtney said smoothly, trying to act like nothing was up. "What are you doing here?" Eric jumped over the wall, so the two were on the same side.

"Kaly left me a message." Eric told Courtney, taking a step towards her with every word he spoke. "She said you had some explaining to do and that I should get here as soon as I could."

"Explain what?" Courtney asked, acting like she didn;t have a clue what was going on.

"Why you're not dressed like a Princess, for a start." Eric said, by now, the two were face-to-face, no body space between them.

"I hate being a Princess!" Courtney threw her hands in the air, turning her back on Eric. "Whic, by the way, I only found out yesterdsy I was a Princess!" Eric's face was dead serious. "I live here," she pointed to her house, "not in the palace," she then pointed to the palace. "Princess Arianna is my cousin, not my sister. My boyfriend isn't vampire royalty. And I think that covers everything I told you." Courtney turned back to Eric, trying to catch her breath from talking so fast.

"Is that all?" He asked, and he wasn't be sarcastic, ether. "I was expecting some sad story about how you were only pretending to be a Princess because you needed the money or something."

"Well, yesterday, when I was with you, I was pretending." Courtney told him. "That was before I found out I was a Princess."

"Oh, I also came to help you with the war." Eric added, makining Courtney want to slap him. Why could he not have started with that?

"And, what powers can you bring to the table?" Courtney asked, almost challenging him.

"Well, I can do all sorts." Eric told Courtney. "This for example." The Princes moved his head and stared Courtney deep in the eyes. Before she it, she was back to wearing the Princess dress she despised so much.

"And I can do this." Courtney muttered under her breath, turning her hand on herself and changing back to her normal clothes. "What else you got?"

"I'm a pretty good fighter." He said, a little big-headedness thrown in.

"That I won't doubt." Courtney replied. She figured, being a royal would have it's advantages when it came to fighting.

"So, I'm aloud to fight with you?" Eric asked, smiling a little. He really did want to help.

"I guess so." Courtney told him, smiling back. "There's a meeting later on tonight, you should come." Eric smiled widely at Courtney. He was going to make sure they won the war.

A/N: HEY HEY!

OMG! LOL! YAY!

I'm in a happyily random mood :) As you can now tell...LOL! LOL! LOL!

Soooooo!

This is a wrongly names chapter...

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Whatever! You did not see it coming! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: OMG! I can not wait for the final Harry Potter movie! IT WILL BE EPIC! I love Harry Potter...The books and films, not him...I LOVE RON! LOL! Thanks :)

Yunocchi-is-the-awesomest: Yeaaaaah...LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: ahahaha! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: I LOVE KIT-KATS! LOL! Thank you :)

Panda Reaper: OMG! I can just imagine a cat fight between the two in my head...It's pretty scary stuff...LOL! Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: LOL! Thank you :)

YAY! More reviews :)

...I have some depressing news...My hamsters dying...He has about 5 tumors growing on his face and I really don't want him to die! His brother died in september and I was upset about that, too...And I find it unfair that my brothers gold fish has lived for about six years and my hamsters barely two and a half!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	18. The Meeting:1

_**17-The Meeting(1)**_

"Hey guys." Courtney smiled as she walked into the tent. She pushed back the white door entrance and made her grand enterance." This is Eric." She pointed to the Princes who was following closly behind. "He's gonna help us fight."

"Hey." Eric smiled awkwardly at the group, who were huddled around the long table that had once been in the black house. ERveryone stared back at him, wide-eyed and shocked.

"You got the Prince of the Land Of The Dead to fight for us?" Rebecca asked, turning to Courtney.

"He volenteered." Courtney replied. "Because Kaly told him so..."

"Where is Kaly?" Phoebe asked, looking up and down the table. "I thought she said she was going to be here."

"She's still at the palace with Arianna." Eric said, seeing as no one else seemed to know her whereabouts. Kaly had said that she was going to fight, too. She wanted to make-sure all went well for everyone this time around, so she would not be wasting her energy on Reviversion's again.

"SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!" Kaly yelled, running onto the tent,via the front flaps.

"Where have you been?" Gwen asked. The teen vampire had her feet up on the table, showing off her combat boots to the room.

"The royal pain in my butt is still annoying me!" Kaly moaned. "I hate you Nigel Black." She narrowed her eyes on Nigel and took her space in the only empty seat at the table.

"Nice to see you too, Kaly." NIgel smiled from the opposite side of the table.

"Why do you hate him?" Bridgette asked, seeing as Kaly had sunk into the chiar beside her. Kaly kept her eyes on Nigel the whole time.

"Because he gives me no choice!" She shouted. "He's the reason I'm stuck with Princess Arianna."

"We get it, he made a mistake, can we get back to war, now?" Courtney asked. She was so fed up with all the princess talk, it was driving her insane. Geoff nodded his head towards Courtney.

"Are we all clear on the plan?" He asked the table.

"We're gonna stick in pairs." Taylor said, making sure everyone did know the plan.

"And we fight until we win." Kevin added. Everyone around the table nodded in agreement. That was their plan, they were going to stick to it.

"We all clear on the pairs?" Geoff asked.

"Three people just joined us." Duncan said, budging over in his seat for Courtney to sit down, but she didn't. She was back to pacing circles around the table.

"Three?" Courtney asked, not knowing who the third was.

"So, now there is twenty of us fighting, on top of the recruits." Geoff explained to the table, just incase anyone wasn't up-to-date on their math. "Kaly and Eric will be a pair."

"Who does that leave me with?" Courtney asked, worried to the bone about being stuck with someone she didn't know.

"Okay, don't freak out...Please, don't freak out." Kaly said, turning to Courtney, who was now even more worried.

"Princess Arianna." Geoff said. Courtney was silent for a moemnt, frozen to the spot. The news just didn't want to sink in to her brain.

"NO!" She finally cried out. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOO!" Courtney threw her hands down onto the table. "Nuh-uh! Not happening! Not way! Not a chance. Sorry, but NO! Can't someone else partner with her? Why is she even fighting? Isn't she scared of breaking a nail?" Courtney screamed at the top of her lungs. The two Princess' hadn't even met properly and Courtney already hated Arianna with every bone in her body.

"She hates you as much as you hate her." Kaly told Courtney, who just stared at the councilor as if it was her fault. "But, you're the only person who can fight with her."

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Courtney shouted, hitting her head on one of the tent poles. She really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with some stuck up Princess.

"Have you even met Arianna?" Nigel asked his daughter. Courtney turned towards her father, anger in her eyes.

"Yesterday she flipped out on me!" Courtney told him, before turning back to the metal pole and whacking her head again.

"It wasn't you personally." Duncan told her, but it didn't help much. He wasn't good at

"She stormed in, yelled at me and stormed out. I CALL THAT FLIPPING!" Courtney told Duncan, rasing her voice at her boyfriend. In her mind, everyone was against her. They all wanted to see her crash and burn, when they really didn't.

"When was that?" Kaly asked, confused.

"When you coward off to the basement." Gwen told her, smirking.

"Right then, don't take it personally, Court." Kaly said, turning to the mad Princess. "She didn't know who you were." That didn't make Courtney feel any better. This girl was good at making snap judgements.

"And I'd like to keep it that way!" Courtney said. "Why is she even fighting? Why are you even fighting, Kaly?" Courtney slumped herself over to the table and fell onto Duncan's lap.

"I'm fighting because I want to, just because I'm on top, it doesn't mean I don't care." Duncan wrapped his arms around, Courtney's wasit, she fell forward and hit her head on the table.

"Something tells me that's not the same reason as lil' miss spoilt." She mumbled into the wooden table.

"Princess Arianna hasn't been around for a long time." Kaly explained. "And now she wants to show everyone that she is still here and ready to defend her country...Your shared country." Courtney cried out through her teeth.

"So, it's for her then?" Courtney asked, bringing her face back up to look at Kaly.

"If you knew her, you'd know EVERYTHING is about her." Kaly told Courtney, who didn't seem any happier at that.

"Then you'd better tell her this is MY war." Courtney hissed across the table to Kaly. "What are you smiling at?" Courtney turned towards her father with a funny look on his face.

"Nothing, just thinking that I've heard that argument before." Nigel smirked towards the ceiling, as if reminicing on old times.

"Between another set of spoilt Princess'?" Kaly asked, knowing exactly what Nigel was talking about. The two smiled at each other, leaving everyone else confused.

A/N: HEY!

This has taken me FOREVER to write today...Mainly because my auntie took my laptop for an hour so she could look up Greek Menu's...Yuh-Huh...

LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Whatever...Thank you :)

pomtdwt: I have no idea...I think my mother feeds him anti-aging cream or something...LOL! Thanks :)

Panda Reaper: LOL! Thank you :)

Yunocchi-is-the-awesomest: I'll try to keep it coming ;) Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: Thank you :)

InstruMental: Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: LOL! They really do ;) Thank you :)

Thank you to everyone who was concerned about my hamster...He's still alive...Looking a bit better, just can't open his eye the full way now...Thanks again :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	19. Princess Arianna

_**18-Princess Arianna**_

"NOO!" Courtney yelled, slamming her fists down on the table for the hundreth time that night. The meeting was still going on, trying to decided on every last detail.

"I'll give you a choice, Court." Nigel said. "You can either have some cousin bonding time with Arianna, or have some cousin bonding time with Leah."

"THAT'S NOT MUCH TO CHOOSE FROM!" The brunette yelled. She was fed up of everyone trying to get her to 'bond' with the stuck-up Princess, Arianna.

"Gee, Court." Leah jumped in. "I can feel the family love here." Courtney looked up and stuck her tongue out at Leah. Family bonding wasn;t her thing.

The inside of the Scarlatina Palace was far more beautiful than Courtney could have ever imagined. The detailed wallpaper and the bouncy carpet was amazing. Pictures lined the walls of people Courtney didn't know. She assumed they were old family members, her ancestors and deceased releatives.

"WOW!" She said, completely stunned. "This place is soo...Fancy."

"You could be living here." Kaly told her as the two walked down a very long hallway. There was a door in between every other picture, which Courtney could only think had more breathtaking items inside.

"I don't want to live here." Courtney said, running to keep up with Kaly. "Now, can we get this over with?" She asked. Kaly stopped at the very last door on the left side of the hallway.

"Of course." Kaly tapped her knuckles on the door, then pushed it open. "Excuse me, Princess."

"Hello, Kaly." The Princess replied. She had her back turned to the councilor, so she hadn't noticed Courtney yet. Arianna was justhow Courtney remembered her, looking like her twin sister only with blonde hair.

The Princess was sitting on a window seat, staring out towards the town of Scarlatina. She had a hint of sadness to her voice as she spoke, and a distant look in her eyes as she watched everyone outside in the sunlight.

"Princess Arianna, this is Princess Courtney." Arianna turned to see the newcomer standing beside Kaly. "Courtney, this is Princess Arianna."

"It's you!" Princess Arianna narrowed her eyes on Courtney, who had no idea what she had done to upset her.

"It's me?" Courtney replied.

"You're Princess Courtney?" Princess Arianna asked, as if disgusted by the very thought of it.

"That's me." Courtney smirked in reply, knowing it was going to piss her cousin off even more.

"Ugh..." The Princess turned back to the winodw, hiding her eyes from Kaly and Courtney. "You don't look like a Princess." She spoke more gently that time, as if speaking to a different person all together.

"I don't want to be a Princess." Courtney told Arianna, who's face dropped blankly.

"Oh..." Cam her squeak of a reply. "Kaly, can you leave us alone for a moment."

"Yes, your majesty." Kaly bowed her head and left the two girls alone in the room, praying she wasn't about to come back to dyed red wallpaper.

"Okay, Courtney, this is how things are going to work." Arianna stood up for the first time since Courtney had arrived. She approached her cousin, but Courtney didn't seem too impressed by her.

"I don't take orders from you!" Courtney snapped.

"If you want to see the end of this war, you will!" Both girls were now right in each others faces. They had their eyes cast on each others, not moving an inch.

"You clearly don't know anything about me." Courtney said, clenching her teeth together to stop her from lashing out. "One, I've already died, so you're death threats don't scare me. Two, at the end of the war, if we do win, I'm only going to die again."

"Good, so we understand each other." Arianna moved away from Courtney and smiled, not smirked, smiled sweetly. "Now let's get you Princessed up."

An hour, piles of dresses and tons of make-up later, Courtney was looking like a Princess. She was weraing a red dress that hugged her body. She had a black belt around her waist, with little red diamonds. Real or fake, Courtney didn't know. On her feet were black pumps and in her hair was a silver tiara with a red diamond at the top.

"I have to admit, I love this dress!" Courtney said, twirling around in front of the mirror.

"You should." Arianna told her, but the smile then vanished. "It was your mothers..." Courtney instantly stopped twirling. She was wearing her mother's old Princess dress from when she was her age.

"My...Mother's..." She whispered, trying to hold back a few tears. Not many people talked about her mother, Courtney had gathered very little from what people did say. Arianna must have known a lot about her, she had been raised in the same place as she had.

"She wore that dress to her coronation." Courtney couldn't help but clutch the dress beneath her fingertips. It made her feel close to her mother, as if she actually knew her.

"Exactly how old are you?" Courtney asked, snapping from her daydream. Everyone around her seemed a lot older than they appeared, so it was only right to ask.

"I am seventeen, just like you." Arianna replied. She did look like a seventeen year old.

"How do you know so much about...Everything?" Courtney asked, turning to face her cousin. Arianna sighed and took a seat back on the windowseat.

"I have been a Princess my whole life." Arianna told Courtney. The brunette girl took a seat beside her cousin on the windowseat, but Arianna made sure not to look up at her. "I have always lived in this palace. You learn a lot from reading books and looking through photographs. Even going into rooms and looking through things that you shouldn't touch." Courtney smiled. That sounded like something she would do. "I know a lot about your mother and what she did during her reign as Queen." Courtney was getting into the conversation. "I know a lot about you, too." And she was out of it again. "You lived in Canada for sixteen years, then here for a few months, before you moved to the Tracking Academy for a year. You moved back here for a little while, then your records stop..."

"The last war we were in, I was stupid enough to let Heather catch me off guard...She killed me." Courtney whispered the last part. She may have acted all brave about dying, but it had emotionally scarred her.

"But then Kaly and Layona brought you back." Arianna added, trying to brighten the mood of her cousin. It worked for a minute, Courtney actually smiled.

"Yeah, they did...You're not as bad as I thought you were going to be." Courtney admitted. When Kaly had said she was a spoilt bart, Courtney had been expecting miss demanding...But Arianna wasn't.

"I'm not a bad person...I just act spoilt from time to time and no one ever talks to me." She sighed. "They think just because I'm Royal, I wouldn't want to...But I do."

"Well...The War will start tomorrow...And there is one final meeting tonight. You should come." Arianna looked up at Courtney, confused. Was she actually asking her to leave the palace grounds?

"I'd like that." Arianna smiled, realizing Courtney wanted her to go to the meeting. "I'd like that a lot."

"But first, we have to de-Princessfy you." Courtney giggled and grabbed Arianna's hand, dragging her back into her closet, which was full to the brim with all sorts of clothing. Courtney was going to have some fun with this.

A/N: Hey guys...

Sorry if it's not my best work..I'm not feeling too well today...Stayed off school...Go Bored...Decided to write...LOL!

I was thinking last night('With what?' 'With my brain, Judd. Up here, where you keep budgie food, I have a brain.'(LOL! Sorry about that...My line from the play I'm doing for GCSE)), when the new season comes out, there will be new people...Will I start to like a couple more than Duncan and Courtney? It's a worrying though...But I want to say that I will always LOVE Duncan and Courtney, even if another couple takes over :)

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: LOL! What's wrong with Arianna? Thank you :)

pomtdwt: LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! Yep ;) That's what they were talking about :) Thank you :)

Yunocchii-is-the-awesomest: LOL! Thanks :)

Panda Reaper: LOL! Me too ;) Thank you :)

InstruMental: Thanks :)

CyD1224Izzy: LOL! It's okay :) I understand that things come up ;) Thank you :)

sweetElisabeth: LOL! It's okay :) ...Why would someone throw a rock at you? -_- Weird...As long as you're okay, though :) Thanks :)

Thanks for reveiws...They mean a lot to me...

Only one more till 150! YAY!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	20. The Meeting:2

_**19-The Meeting(2)**_

"Hey, guys." Courtney smiled, entering the tent that evening. It wasn;t the same as the previous evening. Instead of one table in the center, there were multiple teable scattered around the room. Everyone was rushing around, trying to get what they needed, doing last minute practice and planning out stratedgy. "This is Arianna. Arianna, this is the guys." Arianna came trailing in behind Courtney. She was wearing a red t-hisrt and black tracksuit pants. Her shoulder length, blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she looked like completely different without a tiara on her head.

"Is that how you're gonna introduce everyone?" Duncan asked, turning to face his girlfriend.

"And what do you want me to say?" Courtney asked, hands on hips and eyebrow raised at her boyfriend. It was how things worked between the two.

"Oh no, your method is perfect." Duncan joked, rolling his eyes.

"Good, I'm glad you think so." Courtney replied, smirking and slapping the back of his head.

"Courtney, ready for your outift?" Bridgette asked, interrupting the arguing couple. It was then Courtney noticed everyone was dressed up, ready for war.

"You made me a new outift?" Courtney sounded touched. And she was. Bridgette was always putting so much effort into everything. Everyone else was wearing the same as last time, but Courtney had to have a brand new one.

"It was harder to work on, I had to start from scratch an everything, but I think it turned out well." Bridgette smiled, knwoing she had done a good job on the outfit.

"Hit me with it!" Courtney smirked. Bridgette reached into her little pouch, that was tied around her waist, and threw a handful of fairy dust over Courtney. Courtney was instantly fitted into a similar outift to her last one. Only difference was the entwined circles on the hip of the black pants. Everyone else had them somewhere on their outfits, too. It still symboliezed being close to home, no matter how far away you were.

"Wow, Bridge." Courtney was stunned.

"Thanks." The fairy smiled happily back, glad she could help her friend out. "Sorry." She aplogized, turning to Arianna. "I don't have one for you."

"It's okay." Arianna smiled at Bridgette. "I'm happy with what I'm wearing."

"Oh, that reminds me." Courtney said, tugging on her cousins wrist. "There's someone who wants to meet you." Arianna looked just a bit firghtened at that. "Catch you later, Bridge." Courtney smiled, pulling Arianna off with her.

"She is so faking the nice act." Bridgette smiled after the two girls.

"Who?" Gwen asked, coming to stand beside her. "The Princess? Probably. Courtney? Definietly!"

"You're both wrong." Rebecca said, passing by. "Neither are faking it." Bridgette and Gwen turned to Rebecca, as if to say 'are-you-serious?'.

"Hey, Eric." Courtney smiled, greeting the prince who was alone in the corner. "This is Arianna."

"So, your Princess Arianna." Eric smiled, taking Ariann's hand and kissing it. Arianna blushed slightly.

"And you're Princes Eric." She managed to reply.

"I see you have so much to talk about." Courtney said, backing away, before turning on her heel and sprinting away from the two of them. She knew they would have a lot to talk about with each other.

"Duncan, can I ask you something?" Rebecca sat on a table beside her brother. Duncan was watching Courtney moving around the tent, but snapped back to reality when his sister came closer.

"Is it important?" He asked, swinging his legs over the other side of the table and pretendning to be examining the weapons.

"Have you ever thought about marriage?" Rebecca asked, crossing her legs indian style on the table. Duncan stopped what he was doing instantly.

"You mean me getting married?" He questioned, going back to the weapons as if it was no big deal.

"Yeah, have you ever considered it?"

"Not really something a sixteen-year-old thinks about." Duncan snorted. But, it was something he had thought about. He had thought about it since the day he had met Courtney, and that was a long time before the time Courtney thought they had met.

"But, you're not sixteen!" Rebecca told him. "You're gonna be three thousand next month!"

"Shhh!" Duncan hissed. "I don't want people to know!" He told his older sister, who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Think about it now." Rebecca told him. "Do you want to get married? Do you want to have kids?" That thought really provoked Duncan. He knew that was Courtney's dream, but was it his?

"What have you and Courtney been talking about?" Duncan asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well..." Rebecca said, hesitating slightly. "I told Courtney she'd make a beautiful bridesmaid, and, maybe one day, a beautiful bride and she agreed with me!"

"So, you want me to propose?" Duncan asked, unsure if he was quite following the story.

"Yes, I do!" Rebecca yelled at him. "I want you to show Courtney just how much she means to you. Prove it to her before the end of the war, before she...has to go." That thought was what everyone was trying to stay away from, but it was growing closer and closer with each passing moment. The war wasn't as far away as they thought...

Duncan reply to his sister. He sat, quite as he had ever been, staring into the pscae in front of his. Was he really considering proposing to Courtney, the girl of his dreams?

"You're thinking about it!" Rebecca beamed with excitment. "That's a good sign."

"It's not a bad idea..." Duncan mumbled to himself, unaware that Rebecca was still listening to him. Was he really planning on proposing?

A/N: Not in a good mood right now, it's just past midnight, and I have been having an active day out...Not a good combo. for story writing!

Oh well...

It's late...I can't be asked to answer the reviews, but thank you for them anyway :) I appriciate it :)

Thanks for reading, please review

ChloeRhiannonX


	21. The Final Night

_**20-The Final Night**_

Duncan pushed his way through the crowd, trying his best to get to Courtney, but everyone was determined to pull him further away from her. It was a struggle for Duncan to move, but there was no one dragging him away. He just wanted to slow time down, to stop him from doing what he was planning.

"Come for a walk." Duncan whispered in Courtney's ear from behind, grabbing her hand with his. "I need to talk to you." Courtney turned to face Duncan, curiosity in her eyes.

"Okay." She smirked playfully at her boyfriend. The two made thier way out of the tent. No one noticed them leaving, they were all wrapped up in what ever they were doing. Well, almost everyone. Rebecca stopped what she was doing instantly, turning towards the two as they left the place. A small smirk settled on her lips, she knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Courtney asked, taking a seat on a nearby wall. Duncan sat down beside her, thinking of how he was going to do this. "Duncan?"

"Have you ever thought about the future?" Duncan asked, not turning to look at Courtney. He kept his icy blue eys fixed on the darkness in front of him, as if thinking a million different things at once.

"I try not to..." Courtney mumbled, meaning afer the war.

"Well, do you ever want to get married?" Duncan asked, finally turning to her. "Have kids? Grow up?" Courtney instantly paused in her mind. Had Duncan, Duncan!, really asked her that?

"Duncan, what's brought all this on?" Courtney asked, worrying slightly about him. Duncan was never one to plan. Never one to talk. Never one to open up about, well, anything.

"Just answer my question." He replied, casting his downwards to the brick wall. He was feeling awkward enough as it was.

"Well, I...Uh...Guess so. I mean, when I was younger, I would always fantasize about my husband, my kids..." Courtney trailed off, knowing she could never have that. "But it's not really an option." Duncan sighed. He pulled Courtney's hands into his own.

"Courtney, I love you." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. It may have only been a quick kiss, but it was filled with so much love for each other. "I want to spend as much time as I can with you." Taking in a deep breath, Duncan got the courage to say. "I want to marry you."

"Duncan..." Courtney breathed off heavily, a few tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the most passionate kiss she could give. The two didn't have much time left together, she didn't want to waste it. "I love you." She sniffled, leaning her head against his. She shooked her head, rubbing thier foreheads together. "But, no."

Inside the tent, everyone was still preparing. The tables that had been spread out had now gone, and the long one had been placed back in the center. The people inside the tent were all sat around the table, silently waiting to start.

"Where's Duncan and Courtney?" Geoff asked, looking around the room. There was two empty chairs between Arianna and Rebecca where Duncan and Courtney should have been sat. "We need to start the meeting."

"They're doing something important." Rebecca told the team leader, the smile on her face lighting up the room.

"Like what?" Nigel asked, wondering what the two could possibly have been doing. Also worrying about his daughter. It wasn't that he didn't trust Duncan, because he did, he was just a concerned father.

"I'd rather wait till they tell you." Rebecca replied, looking down to the table in case she gave it away.

Back outside, Duncan and Courtney were sat back on the wall. Courtney was looking upset about something, but Duncan wasn't looking quite as nervous.

"To be honest, I didn't want to ask, anyway." Duncan told Courtney, looking up to her.

"So, why did you?" She asked, wondering what in the name of Scarlatina made Duncan ask her in the first place.

"Rebecca told me that it's our last night together. I should prove how much I love you." Duncan moved closer to Courtney on the wall, so she could cuddle up to him.

"Duncan..." Courtney breath out heavily again. "We might argue like crazy," she reached up and placed her hadn on his cheek, "but I know how much you love me. And I love you just as much."

"Sorry to interrupt." Rebecca squeaked, worrying she was interrupting the good bit. "But we need to get on with the meeting."

"It's okay, Becky." Duncan smiled to his sister. "We passed the good bit."

"Really?" The nineteen-year-old asked happily. "And?"

"I said no." Courtney told her. Rebecca's face dropped from happy to not-so-happy.

"Why?" Her voice came out upset sounding, like she was a child who had been punished for something they didn't do.

"It's not fair on Duncan as it is." Rebecca nodded her head, she understood. "I didn't want to add to that by getting engaged."

"Okay." Rebecca sighed. "I understand..."

"And, tell them we're not going to the meeting." Duncan told Rebecca, standing up and wrapping his arms around Courtney as she copied him. "We've got better things to do on our last night." Rebecca held her hands up, signalling for Duncan to stop talking.

"I DON'T WANNA KNOW!" She yelled, turning around and reentering the tent. Courtney turned to Duncan, smiling her head off. Duncan stared down at his beautiful girlfriend, wondering how he was so lucky to have her as his own.

"Come one." He smirked, grabbing her hand in his and pulling her off into the dark of the night.

A/N: Oooooh!

LOL! I had to make her say no...How often do people propose and they say No? LOL! I wanted to be different ;)

You know, it has only been thirteen hours since I last updated this :) How cool is that? LOL!

You know, I was looking over all my old stories, like, REALLY old stories, like, the ones I first posted on here, and people have reviewed them! I was like, OMG! PEOPLE ARE STILL READING THEM! LOL! I was soo happy about that...So, thank you if you reviewed an old story of mine...Well, not even some of the REALLY old stories, some of my newer ones too :) Thank you :)

Thank you to;

Chapter 19-

Panda Reaper: ahahaha! Me too ;) Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Nope...Never heard of her...LOL! Tough, no cat fight for you ;) Thanks :)

Yunocchi-is-awesome: LOL! I love your new work ;) Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: LOL! Will she live...? Thanks :)

pomtdwt: No, it's 18, I had two different hcpaters for chapter 9. LOL! ahahaha! Sounds like you had fun ;) Thank you :)

InstruMental: OMG! Warriorfied...LOL! Epiccccc ;) haha! Thanks :)

sweetElisabeth: No problem :) Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! Thanks :)

Chapter 20-

Yunocchi-is-awesome: Thank you :)

mo: That's a good idea...But is it the right idea? LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: LOL! Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: LOL! I liked that bit, roo ;) It's okay for not reviewing :) I understand that things can come up :) Thanks :)

sweetElisabeth: Hmm...I don't think anyone wants Courtney to die ;) But she probably will ;) Thank you :)

MWAHAHAHAHA!

LOL! Evil laugh for the fun of it ;)

OMG! OMG! OMG! I had a dream last night about TD seasn 4! Okay, it wasn't the new cast, it was the old cast and when they got burnt in the lava, THEY GOT SUPERPOWERS! I can remember Courtney looking like catwoman, Lindsay looking like superwoman and Duncan looking like the incredible hulk...Weird right?

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	22. The War is On Part 1

_**21-The War Is On**_

_**Part 1**_

A loud roaring noise errupted from Trent's mouth. He stretched out like a dog just waking up, well, he was just waking up. Everyone had spend thaier last night before the war sleeping inside the tent.

"Remind me again why we slept on the floor." Trent yawned again.

"So we could get straight into fighting." Izzy yelled at the top of her voice, clerly over excited for the war, again. The nut of a girl was already on her feet, jogging on the spot to keep her eyes open.

"Oh, good your all up." Gwen smiled, walking into the tent. Everyone rubbed their eyes, watching her as she walked towards her boyfriend and sat beside him on the floor.

"Where did you sleep?" Ellie asked the vampire.

"Vampires don't sleep unless it's realllly dark, so we stayed up and watched you guys sleep." Gwen replied.

"It was the most boringest thing EVER!" Taylor shouted, trying to get her point of boredom across to the group. They got it.

"You guys don't even sleepwalk!" Phoebe complained. She really had been hoping for some sort of fun in the night, but no one even had a marker on them to graffitti someone's face with.

"You could have gone home." Rebecca told her. She was sat in the far corner, cuddling up to a 'sleeping' Kevin. Being a vampire, and daylight, he couldn't have possibly been sleeping.

"And walk in on Duncan and Courtney? NO THANKS!" Phoebe yelled, trying not to think about it.

"How do you know they went back to yours?" Geoff questioned, standing up and stretching out as far as he could. It had been a rough night for everyone who had stayed to sleep in the tent.

"I don't...But I didn't want to chance it." Phoebe replied. Geoff smiled in return, sitting back down on the floor. A flash of brown hair and Courtney collapsed on the floor.

"Morning." She was half-asleep and out of breath from running.

"Where's Duncan?" Bridgette asked, stretching out her wings. As if on que, Duncan jumped down from one of the ceiling beams and landed right between Courtney and Bridgette.

"I've been here since you woke up." He told the group.

"That's not a good thing to do if we're talking about you." Phoebe said, not looking at her brother.

"What have you been saying?" Courtney asked, looking around at everyone individually.

"Why Phoebe didn't go home last night to sleep." Leah told her cousin, following in Bridgette's footsteps and stretching out her wings.

"You could have." Duncan told his younger sister. "We were by the staute all night."

"Doing what exactly?" Kevin asked, like a concerned parents, coming to stand beside his brother-in-law.

"None of your business!" Duncan snapped back at him, a glow of red in his eyes.

"Well, now we're all here-" Arianna came running into the tent, shorty followed by Eric. The two royals took place with the group, as if they had been there all along. As if they were going to sleep on the floor all night. "-Now we're all here, we can start getting ready." Everyone nodded thier heads at Geoff and moved off into different parts of the tent, setting up and doing thier last minute fighting.

Nigel Black fell into a deck chair, folding his arms across his chest and staring at his daughter, who was sorting through pieces of paper with different tactics on them.

"So, what did you two do last night exactly?" He asked.

"Nothing that would interest you." Courtney told her father, not looking up from what she was reading.

"No, come on, tell me." Nigel insisted, knowing exactly what Duncan was like.

"We didn't do anything." Courtney replied, walking away from her father, not saying another word.

"What exactly are we meant to be doing?" Taylor asked. She was sitting on the floor, pretending to be stretching her muscles.

"Preparing to fight." Bridgette replied, not even bothering to pretend to be busy.

"How do we do that?" Gwen asked her blonde haired friend. The vampire was on her back, arms and legs spread out, staring up at the ceiling.

"I WANNA PRACTISE FIGHTING!" Izzy screamed, still as jumpy as ever. "Any volenteers?" She asked, looking around hopefully. No one spoke up, but moved away from her instead. "Okay, that's fine, I can fight myself. YOU'RE GOING DOWN E-SCOPE!" She cried, sprinting off, deeper into the tent.

"Hey, host shot." Arianna smiled seductivly. She tossed her legs over the table, pulling her body closer to Duncan's.

"Hey..." The vampire replied, standing up stairght and not leaning agianst the table anymore.

"Arianna."

"I was going to say that." Duncan told her.

"No, you were debating whether or not to call me Princess." Arianna smirked, she knew exactly what he was thinking. "But don't."

"Well, Arianna, what can I help you with?" Duncan asked, trying to move the coversation along a little.

"I was going to ask about you and Courtney." Arianna told Duncan. "But you know what? Forget it, I don't really care."

"My men are ready to fight." Eric said, leaning in closer over the table. The Prince had just been to check up on his warriors and they were well prepared.

"Then I think we're ready to go to war." Geoff replied.

A/N: I wasn't going to write today...But I did...

LOL!

I started writing this about an hour ago...Glee got in the way ;) LOL! Good episode...Seen it before, though...t'was the one when they went to sectionals. I love Dog Days are Over when they sang it x)

LOL!

OH! I also wrote a oneshot for Sakura Blossom Storm's Of Love and Fanfiction, I would love it if you gusy checked it out for me :) And my other oneshot, Reality :) Thanks :)

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: That's because it is chapter 20! I used up two chpaters for chapter 9, remember? We'll see...Thank you :)

InstruMental: LOL! Let's hope so ;) Thanks :)

Panda Reaper: Haha! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: OMG! I never realized that before! ahaha! Thanks :)

CyD1224Izzy: LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: ahahaha! Mmm..Now I want pie ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Yunocchilovesyou: LOL! I've noticed ;) LOL! Yeah, Chloe's fine x) haha! Thank you :)

sweetElisabeth: Thanks :)

YAY!

...

OMG! My cat thinks she's sooo much better than me! She just pushed open my bedroom door, strolls in with her head in the air and gives me the bitchyest stare because I've got my school bag on the spot on the bed where she likes to sleep...STUCK-UP BITCH!...But I love her ;) LOL!

Thanks for reading, pleae review :)

OMG! My step-dad just said he's getting me the new Glee album! YAY!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	23. The War is On Part 2

_**21-The War is On**_

_**Part 2**_

"So, you have shown up for round two." Heather smirked, tossing her long, black hair over her shoulder. She was a wearing a blue jumpsuit. There was the Trackers Academy logo on the right side of the chest and a black belt around her waist. All of the Trackers were wearing them. Courtney knew it was for flexability. "And look, new recruits."

"I'll give you the same options as last time, we can give it all up now." Geoff told her, trying to keep it as calm as he could.

"Why don't YOU give it all up now?" Heather retorted, her head held high.

"Why don't YOU give it all up now?" Courtney shot back, pushing her way forward. Up until that point, she had been behind everyone else.

"THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!" Heather roared, eyes settling on Courtney. Trackers didn't know that people could be brought back to life.

"I think you'll find it is." Kaly smirked back. In fact, everyone was smirking at the trackers. The Trackers had a bad feeling that they were now going to get thier butts kicked. The team looked stronger then thiers, it was more organized. But were they better fighters?

"But I...I...I killed you." Heather stuttered, knowing she had killed Courtney six months ago, in the same battle field they were both stood on again.

"And this is my revenge." Courtney whispered, narrowing her eyes on their team leader.

"I'll kill you again if I have to!" Heather yelled, stomping her foot forward. Heather and Courtney held a glare, neither looking away from each other. It was a long-term rivalry now, they were in it to the death.

"Stop the talking AND LET'S FIGHT!" Izzy called out, wanting to get into the action. That was the only reason she was there, to fight. Nothing to do with defending Scarlatina, she just liked hurting people.

Silence. Or, at least there was, until Izzy let out an echoing battle cry. Everyone took that as the signal to start, running towards each other and fighting. Instantly, the whole field was covered in a muddy blood bath.

Swords hit swords and grinding metal rang out as it did so. Everyone was hitting, punching, kicking, injruing anyone who got close enough. The Trackers had twice as many soldiers as the group did, but they didn't give up.

"Watch your back!" Ariann shouted to Courtney, fear in her voice. Courtney spun on her heel, ducking out of the way of Heather's fist.

"Nice try Heather!" Courtney said in a strained voice. She lifted her own fist up, aiming it at Heather's face.

"Gwen, COME ON!" Trent shouted to his girlfriend, who was trying her best to fight off the surrounding Trackers. The vampire was struggling to cope with everyone attacking her.

A swirl of cream and black ran arround in the same small area, around one of the Trackers in uniform. The Tracker held his sword up, trying to hit the hurricane like wind, but, got too dizzy from trying to keep up with it and fell over. Rebecca came to a hault, skidding on the grass under her feet.

Nigel kicked his foot out, trying to kick the Tracker in the chest, but he kept dodging his foot. The older man ducked down, avoiding a punch to the face. It was like a routine to him by now.

"So, Duncan." Nigel said, jumping in the air, away from a swiping kick. "What did you and Courtney do last night?" Nigel continued to fight, back-to-back with his son-in-law. Duncan dodged his own punch to the face, trying to listen to Nigel.

"Now is not the time to discu-" Duncan fell to the floor and kicked his leg out, tripping up the Tracker. "Discuss that."

"I think, WATCH YOUR BACK, it is." Nigel said, getting a good punch to some Tracker's face. Duncan kicked a guy between the lges, before kneeing him in the face as he doubled over in pain.

"We talked, we kissed, we talked some more." Duncan said, breathlessly, turning to Nigel. "Nothing serious." But Nigel didn't look too convinced by that.

"I only want what's best for my daughter." Nigel told Duncan, who completely understood.

"WATCH YOURSELF!" Duncan shouted. Nigel turned around and kicked the Tracker in the gut, making him stumbled backwards a bit, into one of the Soldiers from the Land Of The Dead. "And you don't think I'm best?" Duncan asked, trying to watch his own back at the same time.

"I think of you like my son, Duncan." Nigel told him. "And you may not be the best option, but you're the one Courtney wantes to be with and she's happy with you, so I'm happy, too." Duncan smiled.

Safe zone time again. The team's had both retreated, fixing up all their casualties before restarting the fighting. There was a lot of inhury from both sides this time, not just the Scarlatinians.

"Looks like we're gonna lose again." Eliie muttered, pressing an ice pack to her brothers forhead. Geoff had taken a nasty blow to the head, blood dripping everywhere at first.

"Probably." Phoebe replied, not looking too impressed with herself. She was lucky that Duncan let her fight again. After what had happened last time with Courtney, he was very reluctant with it.

"They're too strong for us!" Leah shouted. She was flying around in circles above everyone's heads.

"You're giving up?" Arianna asked. The Princess was sat on a deck chair in the circle, between Eric and Geoff. She had never left the palace before the war, she was disappointed to see such quiters around.

"That's not what we said." Taylor told her sourly. Taylor was always that way towards people she didn't know.

"It's what you meant." Arianna replied. She was used to sourness from Kaly, so she hardly even noticed it. "You've given up on yourselves, you've given up on each other...and you've given up on winning."

"Arianna's right." Duncan said, staring deep into the ground below him. "We have."

"We can't help it." Bridgette said. "We're no where near as prepared as they are." It was true. The Trackers were better fighters. They had a stratedgy about them.

"That's where we went wrong last time." Courtney told the group.

"Last time we wnet wrong with you." Leah told her cousin, planting her feet back on the floor and proding Courtney in the chest. "We let you stop us!"

"I let you talk me into letting you go." Duncan added, turning towards his girlfriend.

"To be honest, you were the last person I expected to come after me." Courtney told Duncan straight. "So, whatever I said, it was me thinking on my feet." Duncan smirked, remembering what the two had argued about in Courtney's last moments.

"Why was I the last person you'd expected?" He asked.

"We parted on bad terms." Courteny replied, as if it was obvious enough to know. "What was it you called me?" She asked, pretending to think. "Little miss stupid, was it?"

"I'm sorry, but you were." Duncan replied honestly. Courtney smiled at him.

"Can we get back to why we lost?" Phoebe interrupted the two, fed up of all their chitter-chatter.

"We lost last time because we weren't a team." Duncan told his younger sister.

"This time we're sticking together." Courtney added and everyone nodded, turning towards Courtney. They had all expected her to walk out again, but she hadn't. Courtney had finally learnt the value of team work. And it had only taken dying for her understand it.

"I'm not giving up." Gwen smiled, showing off her razor sharp fangs. "I'm staying until we win this thing."

"If we ever want to be free, we have to win." Trent told the group, who all nodded in agreement.

"We're not quiters." Bridgette said.

"Then let's go win this war." Arianna smirked, starting off a chain reaction of whoop's and cheers from everyone else. They were going to win, or die trying...

A/N:...

And that is why I never write fight scenes...HAHAHA! That was a pathetic attempt, right? It was TERRIBLE! ahahaha!

LOL!

Did I tell you that there is only one chapter left?...Well, there's one more chapter left ;) LOL! I know, this one has gone so quickly...I think it's because I keep updating it. So, number 4 will be out soon...x) LOL!

The Going's On: Royalty is a Pain

Coming soon...

LOL!

Thank you to;

XxPurpleChick: ahaha! LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: My wars...? LOL! hahaha! My cat's not funny...she's WEIRD! I mean, this morning I wake up to find she has knocked my bottle of pepsi off my bedside table and chewed through the plastic for the fun of it...WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT? LOL! hehe! My Lol's are contagious... ;) LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: Something tells me you want me to click on the link...Hmm...Why would I think that? ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Yunocchilovesyou: 1) Thanks :) 2) OMG!...It's okay, none of my friends like it either ;) LOL! 3) OMG! LOL!...So, that may have had nothing to do with 3...Buuut!...I have no buuut...LOL! :)

Oh...Four reviews...I feel like this is going down hill a bit...right?

Meh, I like writing it! And I hope you like reading it!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	24. The War is On Part 3

_**21-The War is On**_

_**Part 3**_

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stab this right through your throat!" Arianna narrowed her eyes downwards at the girl underneath her sword blade. The Princess had, none other than, Heather, the head Tracker herself, on the floor, begging for her life before sword point.

Heather stayed silent. All of her team had fled or been seriously injured in the war. She was the only Tracker left on the playing field.

"Listen here, Heather." Geoff said, stooping down to her level. "You are to leave us alone, never come anywhere near Scarlatina againa, got it?" Heather didn't say anything, but kept her bulging eyes on the blade point near her throat. "Let her go, Arianna." Geoff said, standing back up on his feet.

Reluctanly, Arianna moved the blade away from Heather and placed the sword back in the holder around her waist. Heather scrambled to her feet and legged it hlaf-way over the batte grounds, before turning around to face the group of fighters.

"YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS ROUND, BUT I'LL BE BACK FOR MY REVENGE!" She yelled.

"YEAH, RIGHT!" Taylor called after her.

"WHATEVER, HEATHER!" Ellie screamed.

"We'll be waiting to kick your butt again." Leah shouted back, sticking her middle finger up. Nigel gave his niece a slap upside the head, only making Leah laugh though.

"We did it..." Geoff whispered once there was silence. The group was now huddled around in a circle. They were all now trying to let the news sink in of their win.

"We actually won this thing." Gwen smiled. The vampire hadn't been so happy in years, none of the team had. It was joyus moment for them all. Or, at least it was.

Courtney feet buckled from under her and she fell to the floor with a quick thud. The reality then sunk in to everyone, too. They had won the war, but lost Courtney.

"Courtney!" Duncan gasped, kneeling on the floor beside his girlfriend. Everyone else gathered around, too. No one wanted to lose her again, they were all willing to do whatever it took to get her back.

"What's wrong with her?" Eric asked, not all up-to-date with what was going on. Kaly crouched down on the opposite side of Courtney to Duncan.

"It's the end of the war." She said softly. The council member locked eyes with the Princess, who was kneeling beside Duncan. Slowly, she nodded her head at her. Arianna instenlty held her hands up above her cousins body. She squeezed her eyes shut and moved both palms over Courtney, an inch above her.

"She's still alive!" She told the group, keeping her hands in place over her chest area.

"How can you tell?" Rebecca asked, just a glimmer of hope in her bright blue eyes.

"It's my power." Arianna replied.

"You're human." Nigel told his niece, looking at her from beside Kaly.

"It's an adapted power." Arianna told him, her hands moving over Courtney's body again. Kaly lifted her hands up by the Princess'.

"She's barely alive." She mumbled, trying to not show the sadness on her face. It was her job not to get too attatched to the people around her, so she had to hide the tears behind a wall of blankness.

"But she is alive." Arianna said, clenched teeth, looking up at Kaly. The young blonde girls eyes were burning up. They were a bright red color, almost the same shade as a vampire's.

"Watch your temper." Kaly calmy replied, noticing the eye color. Ariann blinked a few times, making the color start to fade. She shooked her and reopened her eyes, and her eyes were back to thier normal onyx tone.

"Answer me."

"Yes, she is alive." Kaly answered. She took her eyes back down to Courtney's face. She looked so innocent, so peaceful, almost as if she was sleeping.

"What can we do?" Bridgette asked, not wanting an argument to break out between the two. Everyone had been silent, praying for Courtney. They all just wanted her to be okay.

"Get her to the hospital, as soon as you can." Kaly replied.

A/N: That was the worst ending in the world...

Now we just have to pray that Courtney makes it...

...LOL!

Okay, okay...Not a laughing matter ;)

Well, this is it, the end of The Going's On: The Fight is On

This went by pretty fast, didn't it? Only been writing it since...Feburay 12th...OMG! That's only 3 weeks and four days...OMG! LOL!

Thank you to;

XxX-Yunocchi-chanXxX (MY FIRST REVIEWER)...(You said you wanted a special shout out, you got it ;D)

icarlyfanatic101

InstruMental

CodyOnTheBounce T.V

eternalstarlight28

Panda Reaper

Talzdarlz13

sweetElisabeth

PenguinsRcute

XxPurpleChickxX

CyD1224Izzy

Sakura Blossom Storm

mo

Aaron'sInAMineField

pomtdwt

DxCfanForever

Writer in Progress

You know, if all of you review this final chapter...I'll have 201 reviews on this story...So, I hope at least all but one of you reviews ;) My goal is to get two hundred on the next...If I don't get it on this one :) First was 71, second was 90...This was almost 200...OMG! Massive jump there ;) LOL! Goal is 220 for number 4 if we do get 200...LET'S GET 200!

LOL! Okay, I'm in a funny mood today ;)

OMG! While I was at school today, my cat knocked the hamster cage off the boxes it's on top of...It's okay, she didn't eat him, and there is no lasting damadge as far as the eye can see...Well, that wasn't there before...OH! Most of his tumors have gone, too! Only, the one above his eyes has gotten a lot bigger...He squints now...Poor, poor, Cookie...

Thanks for reading, please, for one final time, review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
